Young and In Love
by Twigyzz
Summary: Kate & Humphrey are teens, friends, best friends, but one day that all changes with a assessment for the alphas, the pack leaders begin to discriminate against poor Humphrey, to the point of exile. Kate frustrated and heartbroken. runs away to live her life with him, issues some arise back home, war breaks out. Fearing that they may lose one another... rated T for swearing
1. Introduction

Forbidden Lovers.

No one's POV:

Hi this is my first fan-fiction, I've made it about Alpha&Omega my favourite film growing up, here. I hope it's good 😊 so this is set BEFORE the events of the first movie. When Kate & Humphrey we're teens, and still attending Alpha/Omega school.

Kates POV: Soo. Alpha school has been tough, learning all these things in a short amount of time, its sucks cos I'm not really friends with any of the alphas, I mean there's sugar and candy sure we're friends at all, but nether of them are as close to me as Humphrey is. He is my best friend, and kind of my crush. But he's an Omega. So, I never really get to see him.

No one's POV:

Winston, the pack leader, who also trains the alphas. Makes an announcement. "Okay, all alphas I'd like to make an announcement." Winston is Kates father, he is the leader of the pack. "You have all worked like true leaders, true warriors. But your biggest challenge awaits, you may have learnt to properly take down a fully-grown bull elk. But your heart and determination are what makes a wolf truly great. You won't have the ability to take down such a large animal like an elk, without the mindset and courage to do it. So, at this annual moonlight howl you will group up with a partner and will howl together." Winston looks down at Kate, Kate knew that this was not about "heart" and "determination" no it was really just to try and set Kate up with a strong alpha that she'd become mates with and lead the pack and to also continue having peace with the Eastern Pack. Kate growled quietly under her breath. She'd always felt that her father only cared about his responsibilities rather than what Kate wanted. "Alright so get into your groups... Choose wisely" Kates POV:

I awkwardly looked around, all the boys started to flex their muscles at me. They all wanted to partner up with me so they could potentially be pack leader one day. I felt so sick, stress was taking over. I couldn't, I sobbed and took off, racing back to the den where my mother and my grandad where. My dad, frustrated and embarrassed. Ran after. He softly trying to make me feel better of course, said "look Kate, I know you don't really want to do this, but it's part of training. You're required to do it." I growled making sure he heard it this time. He understood that I knew what this training was really about. "Okay you're still going to do it, but I will choose someone you know, so that you will feel more at ease doing this." Suddenly Humphrey appeared outside the den. My stress immediately went away, Humphrey always makes me feel happier, his excitement and his love for life melts my heart, I ignore dad, who's still talking, and greet him. "Heya Kate!" His presence, and when I'm alone with him makes me feel like myself. I honestly think he cares about me more that my dad does. "Wanna go down and play!" before I can answer with a definite yes. Dad interrupts "Humphrey..." oh no, I can see where this is going. "Would you like to partner up with Kate for the courage and heart assessment for the alphas?" I freeze in place. I'm shocked my own father would do this. And of course, Humphrey replied "Yes! I'd love too!" Dad, thinking he's done good chuckles. "Well its all sorte-" I snap "Don't talk to me." Silence filled the den. My grandad breaks the silence "you two better practice!" "On it!" Humphrey says excitingly.

Humphreys POV: Oh my god! YES, what luck! I finally can express my feelings for Kate! We have to howl at the moon together! In a romantic duet! I can tell her how I really feel afterwards.

No one's POV:

Kate and Humphrey go to the waterfall, its special to their relationship, its where they first met. They play for hours and hours there, tag, play fighting, hide and seek, you name it they play it. They head there and play for a bit not really mentioning the assessment, well that is till Humphrey brings it up… "Hey so what's your thoughts on the howling assessment thingy" saying nervously hoping she is as excited and thrilled as he is. "I don't know." Humphrey frowns. "I mean I'm happy I'm doing it with you. To be honestly you're the only person I'd be comfortable doing it with, I'm just..." Humphrey knew that Kate was going to bring up the fact that he's an Omega, so he spoke "Look I know. I know, it sucks, my omega buddies are teasing me too." Kate giggles, once again she's happy, and only seems to be happy around Humphrey. "Let's forget about that for now." Humphrey saying in a caring voice "Lets keep having fun while it lasts." They start to play fight, Kate goes for a takedown swiping the legs, but Humphrey reverses, jumps and pins her down. It was accidental, he just wanted to push her back slightly. Humphrey for a second tries to get up. But his pupils catch Kate's amber, beautiful eyes, he stops what he's doing and admires. He has no control, he sits there and glares deep inside. Kate, sees his aqua, caring playful eyes, she can feel herself getting warmer, Humphrey's blush started to form as well. Their noses we're a few inches apart. And closing. Alpha wolf Cando spots the commotion, he's immediately reports it to Winston and Eve. Winston sternly tells him to bring Kate home now, and that she is not allowed to be near Humphrey till the assessment.

They both close their eyes, ready for one of them to make the next move.

Humphreys POV: This is your chance. Dude. Kiss her.

No one's POV: Suddenly before ether wolf could make a move, two birds, a goose and a duck swoop down beside them, they laughed. "To be young and in love, ah how I miss those days eh Paddy?" "Of course, sir." The chuckled some more, Humphrey and Kate realise what the hell they we're doing, yet they stay there for a second before they getting up, they turn on each other trying to hide their rose red blush, still the two birds exposed them, "Hey girl wolf!" says the goose "You're friend over here is as red as a tomato! Ha-ha!" Humphrey wanted nothing more than to pounce and kill this bird right now. Kate looks back, curious if Humphrey was actually blushing, not knowing that she was showing ruby red blush herself the weird duck spots it instantly "Ah look sir! The girl is also bl-" Kate pounces on the duck, in fear the duck pleaded "Please!" Kate growled. He had to act quickly "Looks like she has no interest, no blushing here! Nope!" Humphrey is so embarrassed he tried to kiss her, and she didn't even blush. He ran. Deep into the forests of Jasper Park. Not looking back. "Humphrey! Come back!" Kate pleading for him to come back, yet it came to no prevail. The goose tries to calm her down, "No, no no, don't be mad, we we're only teasing you" "You probably ruined our friendship!" Says Kate, hiding back her tears. "Wellll" Says the goose sternly "I don't think friends do that, unless Wolf culture is different ah?" "Kate!" roars a familiar voice, its Winston "Get back to the den! You're not allowed to see Humphrey ether!" "what! Why?" Kate replies confused, confused that her own dad wouldn't let her see her best friend, who he always had a liking for. "You know why! He's an Omega Kate!" "What does his rank have to do with anything?!" defending her friend, "Up to the den now!" Winston says firmly. "alright..." Kate said, defeated


	2. Discrimination

Enjoy the new chapter.

Humphrey's POV: I stayed in the woods last night, got no sleep, not because of the sleeping conditions, harsh weather, uncomfortable sleeping position, no. It was because of what happened earlier that day. I'm still shucked from it, and now I got to howl with her… also, I feel like omegas are being treated differently. You know, I saw the alphas this morning destroying my log sledge, they snarled at my friends as well. I see them now. I should talk to them. "Hey guys!" I shout with a playful tone, silence fell upon us, Shaky replied "hey…" I didn't understand, he is usually so positive and full of life, "sleep well Mooche?" "no. They destroyed the omegas log sledge, every last one of them." Wait. What! Why are they doing this to the omegas! I'm the omega leader, I'm furious! I got to fight this! I take a stand "Omegas! Gather!" Since Kate's dad has a liking for me, He's granted me this power, the omegas will always listen to me, they gather around, all of them seemed down, "Come on guys! We're omegas? Why are we all so down?" one responds, "Because all the alphas hate us now for some reason" "Yea!" says another one "They we're all calling me filthy…" I'm shocked! There seriously going to discriminate against us?! Because we're omegas! We got to fight back! "Guys!" I say with true meaning "We won't stand for this! We won't allow them to do this shit to us! Y'all aren't going to accept this?! We are wolves! No different from them! We're going to fight! We're going to riot and protest until we get our answer!" Everyone starts howling "Omegas! Omegas!" I hear them chant! We proudly march towards the dens, where all these stupid alphas are! Today is the day of the omega revolution!

Kates POV: I'm still worried, about me and Humphreys relationship, I haven't seen him since yesterday, I asked around and I heard he slept in the forest last night, I felt so bad, I feel like its my fault I really want to talk to him, I want to hear his fun loving omega attitude and voice, his appreciation for life, I need him right now, maybe that goose thing was right, maybe there is something more to our friendship than I think, I mean I've always kind of liked him, I'm honestly hoping I didn't change him, that whole event should not have happened, maybe I had an epiphany. Yes. This has made me realise something, I love him, I love Humphrey. But it'll never work out, sadly this can't happen, because of stupid pack law, I feel like running away with him, and living the rest of my life with him, I'm never happy without him, and full of joy with him, Maybe I should talk to him about this! Yes! We'll run away together! And start a pack of our own! I feel so happy now, I saw him blush so maybe he thinks the same. I got to find him! But suddenly I hear chants, sounds like they're saying omegas or something, all the alphas start leaving their dens, wondering what this is all about, I hear mom and dad talking "Winston what is that?" "I don't know, I think its those pathetic omegas up to something!" What?! Why would my dad say that about omegas?! My best friend is an omega, there are as important to the pack as them "Omegas aren't pathetic!" I say to them "They're just as important as alphas and betas" "Quiet!" I step back, startled, why would dad talk to me like that? Ever since that awkward moment with those two birds and Humphrey, it's like they saw… Oh god. They saw, they think Humphrey broke pack law, being the leader of the omegas, our pack takes pack law very seriously, that's why I'm not allowed to see him! I'll try to explain to dad, that it was nothing like that. "Dad. I'm not sure what you saw, but if you did, it was not like that! Honest!" He looks at me, unsure if I'm speaking the truth, the alphas were now all out of there dens, as the omegas reached the top of the hill, Humphrey leading the charge. "You alphas are sick! This is the day; the omegas fight back to your recent discrimination towards us!" I realise how bad the omegas out numbered the alphas, a lot of wolves don't end up being a alpha, It's usually having something to do with your birth, if you cry, then you're a destined beta, if you act normal, alpha, and acting weird or playful, omega, which a lot of wolf pups are, playful It's a stupid system to be honest. I can see this getting ugly, "Humphrey?" I shout down to him, he blushes, looks at me, but doesn't respond. Humphrey doesn't take most things seriously, but if there is one, it's his responsibly of being the omega leader. "Winston! Show yourself!" "What do you want! You filthy coyote…" what the hell. My dad would never say that! Not before anyway

Well how was it! Please let me know 3


	3. The Exile of Humphrey

Continuing where we left off…

Kate's POV:

"What do you want... you filthy coyote!"

"Oh wow! Resorting to calling us coyotes huh?!"

"Guys stop!"

But no one listened. They continued to argue… Humphrey's pack of omegas we not going to back down… Without a fight. "Humphrey! You're a leader here! Think smart! Tell the omegas to retreat now! Or exile will be your punishment!"

"And leave without an answer?!" The omegas growled and snarled at the alphas, Hutch started to command the females to get their pups inside. This isn't good, I know this order only happens during pack invasion. Is that what they think of this situation… I hope they're wrong.

No one's POV: The world stood still, Humphrey and the omegas weren't backing down, the alphas began to look at each other, thinking this may resort to violence, possible casualties on both sides. The omegas had the numbers while the alphas knew how to fight "You did this, Humphrey! By breaking pack law!" the whole pack gasped in shock, violating pack law, was a pretty big deal in Jasper, "Leave my daughter alone! And we'll stop discriminating" This pissed Humphrey off. "Fine, then. Exile me, I don't want to be a part of this stupid system anymore!" "So be it. I hereby exile Humphrey." The alphas barked at him, He started to walk away all the omegas we're pleading for him to stay, he was the only thing that kept them motivated. "NO!" shouts a familiar voice "Kate enough! He asked for it!" Kate's plead was the only thing that could've stopped Humphrey right there, turning to face the girl of his dreams. "He him stay, for one last night. For the night of the assessment. Please daddy… Please…" Kate slightly sobs, making everyone emotional, out of all wolves of the western pack, Kate and Humphrey we're the power friends, they could feel her pain, and Humphrey's, too. He wasn't answering, Kate then assumed it was a no, she starts to cry but through her tears Kate runs down to Humphrey from the slope and hugged him, crying. "Don't cry Kate" he says softly "You're going to make me cry…" they sob together. Hugging, telling each other about how much they cared for each other, the whole pack looks at them. Lily and Kate's grandad sits beside Humphrey's friends, they begin to howl. Then suddenly they all howled. It was a requiem, for their friendship… "Kate one last thing." Through his sobs he says "I love you…" Kate looks up at him as they glare into each other's eyes, "I love you too…" They howl, in a romantic duet, just like they were supposed to do the following night, but this time, it was real. They howl beautifully together, the moon shines on them both, as if they're the centre of the world's attention at that very moment. He then runs. Kate screams for him to come back "HUMPHREY! HUMPHREY!" you could hear the pain in her voice, Hutch picks Kate up, and places her back in the den. Kate is out of control, she tries to run back out but is stopped by her father. "LET ME GO!" "Kate we'll talk about it tomorrow.." Trying to calm her down. "NO, HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. IT'S LIKE I'M TRAPPED IN A CAGE AND I CAN'T GET OUT! I HATE MY LIFE!" Everyone hearing this, fall into a deep silence. Kate passes out from the stress. It was truly a night to remember…


	4. Pack Issues & Lone Wolf Humphrey

**Pack Issues**

These past few days have been the worst for the western pack of Jasper Park, the alphas still upset about what happened to the omega leader, Humphrey, the omegas have not taken the exile well, none of them are playful or jolly anymore, all depressed, without Humphreys presence the omegas have grown weak. And same goes for the pack, the hunting groups have all seemed so unmotivated, without the omegas keeping them happy, with their jokes and stupid acts. So, scraps and bones for dinner, begin to be arisen frequently, something that hasn't happened in the longest time. Winston, the pack leader and father of Kate, Humphrey's best friend. Have tried there best to find him, exiling him was not a good idea, sadly the searches come to no prevail. Some thought he had to be dead, while others say he's alive and is too disgusted to return. The eastern pack, rivals of the western pack. See this as an opening. To claim the western pack and all to become one with the eastern pack, it would certainly make the eastern pack the strongest in Jasper. Maybe even further beyond. Kate has fallen into depression, she's on 24-hour supervision to make sure she doesn't try anything, which can hurt her. All she wanted to do was find and reunite with Humphrey. And to not return. Ever. She's so worried about him, he's an omega he doesn't how to hunt, and certainly not how to kill. Yet, even if he was an adult. She still sees him not surviving…

Kate's POV:

My head is going a million miles an hour, it's anxiety about Humphrey, He's my age, teenager, he will be feeding on berries, He'll die out there! I can't I can't! Take this at all! I must leave Jasper, to find him. To live my life with him. I know everything I need to know right now. Right? Yeah, I don't need anymore training, I'm the finest alpha there is! Yes! Then I can teach him! How to do stuff like an alpha then we can start are own pack! Then we can take revenge! Wait what?! What am I saying I love my family! Well I used to after they exiled Hum- no, I must stop I can't leave here, no but I must. Humphrey is starving every second I waste not finding him! But I can't… They won't let me leave the den. I hate my life. I hate everything…

Humphrey's POV: (after he began running away)

I just can't take this anymore… I wish Kate ran with me. I'm hungry huh. I'll go ask the alphas for some food. Oh wait, I can't do that anymore, I'm a lone wolf now. I have to hunt for myself. God this is going to be difficult.

15minutes pass.

No ones POV:

After 15 minutes, of stalking. Humphrey spotted a lone scrub hare. Would do him for a day or two. But it's something he thought. "Alright Humphrey, all you have to do, is pounce. Claw and bite, really hard. And dinner for one is served!"

He got close but he could tell he wasn't the greatest hunter, constantly snapping twigs. Alerting the hare. His stalking wasn't great ether if the hare wasn't turning the other way, he would've been spotted him about 20 metres away from it at this point. 10 metres and closing. "Dinner for one, is nearly done sir to full satisfaction," he thought, thinking he was great. But in reality, his hunting skills we're embarrassing. Horrible. Any alpha wolf would face palm if they saw it. He pounces at 8 metres. He lands on it, biting, biting. But the hare wasn't dead. "Huh?" Humphrey thought he goes for the ear this time, cos it always hurt when people pulled his ears. He made it bleed, it escaped his grasp. Running, putting up the middle finger, not knowing where it was going. It fell off a cliff, and hits it's head of a large rock, killing it instantly. "Isn't my finest or cleanest kill, but whatever works." He says to himself. "If Mooch was here, I wouldn't last a week out here." He chuckles. He suddenly hears two birds land beside him, it was the same ones, who disturbed his moment with Kate at the waterfall. "Hmm" Says the duck "Isn't the cleanest kill I've ever seen, but whatever works" "Yeah, I agree." A little embarrassed Humphrey speaks up "So how did I do?" Hoping for a compliment. The goose puts it's wing on his shoulder. "We saw the whole thing, And I'd have to say…" Humphrey's tail begins to wag "That was the most horrible attempt at hunting I've ever seen performed from a carnivorous creature." Humphrey quickly frowns. "Heyyy" the goose says, "We all suck at something, I have difficulties getting a female, and paddy here sucks at everything he does" "I like you two." Humphreys says, "I guess you two can stick around for now Paddy and Marcel, right?" "Yep that's us! We will track your progress, we will make you a fine hunter, as long as you don't eat us" "Alright…" Humphrey chuckles.

**Well what do you think? I always read fan fictions about A&O and none of them include Paddy or Marcel, which is why I'm going to introduce them. They are key characters in the plot, and I honestly think they're pretty funny. I also want to thank some of you for your reviews! As a first-time writer, it really means a lot. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! (or night depends where u live) :D**


	5. Question Time

**Sorry for the people who follow the story, this isn't a chapter, I feel like my chapters are short as f*** :/ I'm wondering if I should make them longer? Or just keep them short and sweet they average 600-900 words a chapter and I kind of want to increase that to 900-1200 but I don't know. Also Thank you for the support for a first-time writer this means so much! Thank you and have a lovely day!**


	6. Little Kiara

No one's POV: Jasper Park's Western Pack grows weaker. The days become weeks since the exile of Humphrey, Alpha and Omega schools are never fully attended now, sometimes the teachers don't have the motivation to teach. Scraps and bones are now an everyday thing, with the occasional hare or a small whitetail doe. Kate hasn't left the den in days, sitting there, emotionless. The only time she should talk to anyone would be her Grandad telling stories. You may as well call her dead. She may look like that on the outside, but inside, is a whole different story, it's like her brain is going faster than the speed of light. And no one is there to help her, she plans to make a run for it during the night. The caribou has migrated down to the eastern side, feeding them. Some of the western wolves have joined the eastern pack, claiming it's the only way they will survive out here. The eastern pack send out their strongest alphas to scout out the dens. As they watch Winston grow weaker and weaker, they prepare for a raid. Making the entire horizontal line of Jasper Park their territory. Surely making them the strongest pack in Jasper. Meanwhile deep into the forests. Lay a trio, a duck a goose and a lone wolf.

Humphreys POV: I wake up, feeling a slight pain in my back. Usually I wake up to my omega friends as we go log sledging down the hill, but things change, I guess. Well I'm not alone anymore. I got my two bird friends who have been training me up, so I can properly hunt for myself, they make me do exercises like rabbit sprints and tree squats. I'm now a lot bigger, probably as big as Hutch now, I honestly don't know how two birds became my personal trainer. They taught me how to hunt. Which is scary. Do they have past experience killing caribou or something? I don't know. I provide them with protection, and they provide me with skills to protect. So, it all works out. Those two haven't gotten up yet, proves how lazy they are. It's near noon for crying out loud. I decide to go on a morning stroll. To allow my thoughts let loose. I hear crying. Sounds like a pup. I race towards where the sound is coming from, It's close crying out for it's mother, poor thing. I look over the log and I see… Not a wolf pup, but a bear cub… It stops crying at the sight of me, I smile at it, it giggles, "Why would someone leave such a small cute thing like you? Huh?". I wait for a mother to come maybe it hasn't been left here after all, but no one came. I suddenly hear gunshots. And sounds of a bear in pain. I look down, to see two dead bears, with two humans dragging them to a machine of some sort to move around. I put two and two together, and I realise. That the parents hid it here. To protect it. The poor wee thing was now an orphan. I knew I couldn't just leave the poor thing here, I had to take it back to Marcel and Paddy I pick it up with my mouth, and head to our sleeping spot.

Kate's POV: That's it. I'm leaving tonight. To find Humphrey, I really hope he's alright, I've made a crack in the ceiling of the den, tonight I'm planning to push through it, to then escape. Running into the direction where Humphrey went, possibly getting his scent. And following it to find a wolf corps- no I'll find a handsome strong omega feeding on a moose waiting for me. "Dinner for two" he'd say in a formal voice. I giggle at my own thought. Lily looks at me and smiles, I put on the weakest fake smile ever. I wasn't happy. I hope everyone knows that. Lily is super nice, and probably thinks the giggle was a sign of hope, maybe me getting over Humphrey. But that would never happen. I really hope she grows into a strong omega with a handsome mate. Who will then lead the pack, because of my disappearance. I now have to wait, till nightfall. I wasn't worried about falling asleep since my brain was always running, keeping my body active. I wait patiently… Mouthing goodbye to every wolf I saw…

No one's POV: The mouths of Humphreys companions drop at the sight of the bear cub "Humphrey, do you know what that is?!" "Yeah, a bear cub. Little guy's an orphan, maybe we can adopt- Paddy cuts him off "Humphrey, you do know bear cubs. Needs milk, from a bear? Female bear. Now, do you think any of us fit that category?" "Well n-" "NO none of us are female ether, so raising this… thing will be a difficult task. And then when it gets older. As a thank you for raising him, He'll eat our faces!" "Paddy it's a she" classic Humphrey move. Marcel speaks up "Paddy, what is he suggesting now? That'll drink it's own milk?" The two laugh. Humphrey is quite mad at the statement "Look, ether you like it or not, we are raising this cub, it deserves a chance of life. Don't you think?" The two look at each other, agreeing to what he said. "Oui Oui we agree…" which Humphrey guesses that means something in French. "But you are papa. We are the uncles who don't give a shit" Humphrey chuckles "Alright…" "Well it's settled, I Paddy will be the first ever duck to have raised a bear." Humphrey corrects him "HELPED raise a bear aren't you one of the uncles who don't give a shit?" Paddy whispers "Don't tell the press that…" The all laugh, including the little cub. Humphrey notices it's little giggle "Maybe you are a lot more like new papa after all, little Kiara" the two birds smile as the new father and daughter laugh… But now. It's time. For the great escape…

**Well, what do you think? Lily will have her own segment in the next chapter, for any lily fans who follow the story. How do you think Humphrey will do raising the cub? Thanks for the support as always and have a great day!**


	7. Lily

**The Great Escape**

Kate's POV: It's midnight, in Jasper Park, the only living things awake are the owls. It kind of creeps me out I've made the hole big enough to slip through, the plan is to catch Humphrey's scent, and follow it to where it is. I begin to say my final goodbyes. "Bye Mom, you we're great. Thanks for raising me the way you did." I make my way over to my grandad "Bye grandad" as I softly lick his caring face, "You're stories we're great, mom and dad better take care of you…" I make my way over my father, yes, he got rid of Humphrey, something I don't think I'll ever forgive him for. But he is still my dad, who has protected me for all these years. "Bye dad" I then look at my pretty sister, Lily. Now with me gone, she will be the future leader of the pack, I hope she finds a nice caring mate, he's out there Because I know mine is out there, I'll find him. I know I will. "Sis, you're going to be fine, enjoy being pack leader, love you." As I use my muzzle to put her fur back, I have always liked her hair back, but she never listens. And now I can say she is so beautiful "Every boy would be all over you, if you had your fur back" I say to myself, I take a deep breath. I'm about to leave home. For good, "I'll miss you guys..." as a tear comes down my face. I make my way to the hole, as I start trying to escape through the hole.

Lily's POV: I feel a slight calm; peaceful wind blows onto my face. I wake up, yawn and realise Kate is missing. I then see Kate's foot slip through a hole in the ceiling. She's trying to run away! "Kate!" I shout to her, I jump through the hole, as I see her carefully going down the mountain. She looks up and sees me, in panic, she jumps down. Injuring herself. "Kate! Let me help you!" She shouts back "Lily leave please! Go back to the den!" "No Kate don't go!" As I run down the mountain, on her tail as I try to catch up to her, going through the trees, as jumping over logs. I'm tiring out, but I can't give up. We get to the edge of the cliff, Kate does an incredible jump flipping and landing on her feet, I couldn't slow down. I went over, since I was an omega, I didn't know how to jump like that, I land on my head, I feel like an anvil has landed on my skull "Lily!" I hear her shout, she approaches me. "Kate… Don't go…" She starts to cry and flees. I feel like I'm about to lose consciousness…

Kate's POV: Lily! This is all my fault. But I bet my family has woken up to Lily's shouting I can't go back, "Stay strong for me Lily" I run, I try to pick up Humphrey's scent. I smell something, smells like a carcase. Deep in the distance, I head towards it. Maybe it's one of Humphrey's kills… Or maybe it is Humphrey… No, I can't think like that. And if it's a random carcass, I can actually eat something good for the first time in weeks. I think I'm through with scraps and bones, thank you very much. Humphrey here I come!

No one's POV: 20 minutes have passed since Lily lost consciousness, two alphas from the eastern pack are doing their early morning scout. Until one notices Lily, "Hey. Look it's a wolf. Unconscious, pretty one too" One of the alphas was Tony's son, the heir to the eastern throne. "Hey, isn't that Winston's daughter?" Says a different alpha "Hehehe" the same alpha tries to mount her as a joke Garth says, "Dude what the hell stop!" as he picks her up and places her on his back "OH, I see does Garth have a crush on an omega?" Garth is embarrassed by what they just said "Shut up we're going home, I'll show her to my dad"

The sun comes up, beginning a new day.

Lily wakes up, with Garth next to her. "Who the hell are you?! Get away from me!" She snaps. "Don't you dare speak to my son like that!" Lily looks up in shock, seeing Tony the leader of the eastern pack "Get out of our territory!" Lily "Wait till my father hears about this!" the eastern pack laugh at her. "What the hell is going on here?" "Our alphas found you last night, we took you back to OUR territory" Lily is terrified "Let me leave!" Garth then pushes some meat to her. "Have some. We saw the situation at your pack, figured your starving." It was true, Lily was ravenous for something. "Thank you…" she looks down to see all the caribou in the fields. They we're living the life down here. "Ahh yes. The caribou migrated down here. We can take you home if you wish, or you can stay here for a bit and live the life, what do you say?" "okay" they all smile, she doesn't know why they really took her here.

Lily's POV: I sit down in their den, and a large wolf, Garth, I think. Sits down next to me. "Need anything?" "Na I'm good" "cool, cool" I know he was trying to be nice, but I really wasn't in the mood for it. "So how did you manage that?" "what? Hit my head?" "Yeah" I didn't want to tell him why. We're weren't there yet "Oh I was trying to do a jump, and I failed. Horribly and yeah" which is basically what actually happened. "Oh, yeah I've done that a few times." No, you haven't I thought, your lying. I couldn't care less about this wolf wanted to say, no matter how good looking he is.

**Well, OOF I don't know why but no one ever has Lily in fan fics, I'm not really a fan, definably more of a Kate person. But that's just me, I have a free day, so I decided to update twice. Cos I'm bored and have nothing to do. Hope you have a good day or night peace!**


	8. Family Time!

Oof sorry for not updating in like two days. Got busy. Enjoy the new chapter.

Kate's POV: I have travelled so far, that scent I picked up from earlier is now gone. I'm lost, starving and tired. I'm honestly starting to lose hope, maybe Humphrey is truly gone, let alone the fact that my own sister almost died because of me. I trudge along, depressed. I'm still a teenager, why would I do this?! Even if Humphrey is alive, we would probably not survive out here. That's even if I find him in the first place. Ugh, this sucks. I suddenly turn, to see a doe by herself, I begin to stalk it, ready to pounce. About to eat proper food for the first time in a two or three weeks. But then, a fawn and a buck, come out from the bushes. It was a big happy family, I wish, If I ever did find Humphrey, then I wish the deer family here, would later become ours. I admire this beautiful moment from a far. Until suddenly they take off, with the deafening sound of what seems to be an explosion, it's far from me, but I can still hear it. Going off multiple times, covering my ears in case I go deaf myself, I'm curious of where its coming from. And what it actually is, it goes silent. I make my way down to where the humans like to travel on their machine things. A machine thing sees me, stops. And two men get out. With weird looking sticks in their hands. They have two dead bears in the back of the machine. Shouting something, up to me. Was it communicating with me?

I then hear a deer call, a distressed deer. Calling for help, I figured it may have been one of the deer from earlier, and the humans may have hurt it. But for some reason, it sounds different. Eerie, echoing. Ghostly almost. The sound lures me in, I can't stop I must go towards it. I come into the open. Expecting to see an animal of some sort. But nothing, I hear the slight sound of twigs snapping. I wasn't alone. I looked around, getting a bit scared by the whole situation. But all of a sudden, my eyes catch, a light reflecting from the sun. I glare down where I saw the light, a long tube of some sort was coming out. Oh no, I see the feet of man! I accelerate as fast as I can go, faster, faster Kate! I hear the bang again. It was so close! Little pebbles hit the ground, one of them go into my tail. I howl in pain as I start to bleed, but I know I can't stop. I continue to run at top speed. Dodging all of the other pebbles trying to hit me, mostly aiming at my head. The bangs stop, but I sure as hell don't, I run for an extra kilometre. Until stopping to lick my tail, it's bleeding rapidity. I was in so much pain, I found a hole in the hill, I ran in to sit down so the bleed would ware off. The pain was unbearable, I thought I was actually going to die. I become light headed. As I get really sleepy…

I wake up. It's morning now, with the birds chirping waking everyone up for another day., I had stopped bleeding which was good, my tail was a little stained with blood, but I could wash it off. I was so frightened by the whole experience, I needed Humphrey right now. I have no food, I'll die out here alone! I start to cry, sniffing in sadness. Yet when I sniff now, I smell something, something familiar… It's probably my blood. I should rest now.

No one's POV: Humphrey meanwhile is having difficulties raising Kiara, she can now talk. As of late, he's beginning to raise her, like how a wolf would. She drinks water instead of milk and prefers meat over berries.

Humphrey's POV: Me Paddy and Marcel have been flat out, working non-stop trying to satisfy Kiara, she has gained a lot of trust with us at least. She calls my daddy, and Marcel and Paddy uncles. She's terrified and I had to stay up all night, waiting for her to sleep. Loud bangs that killed her parents went off hours after her parents we're killed. I heard a distant howl of a female wolf. A familiar howl, feel like I've heard it before… Can't tell off the top of my head what though… Anyways, she has calmed down and that's what matters to me right now. I begin to drift off, finally going to get some well-deserved sleep. As I knew how lazy Marcel and Paddy were, and I thought bears we're good sleepers. When out of the blue, something hits me with little claws, I wake up to see my girl. "Good morning my Princess…" trying to sound productive, but you can definably hear the exhaustion in my voice "Morning daddy, what are we playing today!" I smile at her… "Well first we have to wait for those two sleepy heads to wake up" mimicking them by flapping my arms. She rolls her eyes and starts climbing the tree Marcel and Paddy we're sleeping on "Come on Uncle Marcel and Paddy! Wake up! It's time to play!" she slaps them both. Sending them flying off the tree. Landing on their heads. "OOF" I hear come out of Marcel's mouth Kiara got a little upset, she didn't mean to hurt them "sorry Uncle Marcel" "It's ok, however my beautiful niece, you obviously didn't hit uncle Paddy hard enough!" Shouting into Paddy's ear "I give you the permission to preform a bottom slam. "Oh boy… Kiara remind me not to sleep in next time?" I say to her as she climbs up the tree, she giggles and winks at me. "Actually, Uncle Marcel wants you to do an elbow drop instead. Got it?" I laugh as Marcel stood tall, proud of himself for thinking up this masterpiece. He's a lot smarter than I thought. "Okay!" She says positioning herself, me and Marcel begin the countdown."3… 2… 1… GO" Her elbow sinks into Paddy as he gasps. "Kiara, looks like you knocked the wind right out off him!" I said crying of laughter! "W-why… I thought I did a decent job as an uncle…" Paddy barely mutters "No uncle Paddy! You're the best! And so is Uncle Marcel, and of course Daddy!" as she runs into my arms, "come on guys, group huddle!" Paddy and Marcel join the huddle. "I love you guys!" Kiara says as me Paddy and Marcel smile at each other, knowing this was a great decision keeping Kiara. "Come on fun awaits!" Marcel says. After a long day of playing, truth or dares and good old classic log sledging. Humphrey brings down a small caribou buck, while Paddy and Marcel get their own food. They we're supposed to only help me hunt, now they're considered brothers to me. Salty, Shaky and Mooch would love these guys too. We all get in a circle lying down looking at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they Kiara?" Marcel says. "Wonderful Uncle Marcel!" Paddy speaks up "You know, if me and Uncle Marcel we're strong enough we'd take you up there. So, you can see them up close." Kiara giggles "I love you guys!" I smile, Paddy and Marcel truly loved having Kiara around "Daddy?" "Yeah princess" "You know you're the best right?" I smile at her as I lick away her dirt from mud baths earlier, "But I just wanted to ask you, who was my mom? I heard you talk about it last night." Humphrey looks at Paddy and Marcel, shocked. I didn't know what to say. "Oh, I was talking about my mom. Your mom is…" I suddenly think of Kate, the love of my life, and how I know she's still looking for me. She'd be the perfect mom for Kiara. "She's out there Kiara, somewhere. I hope you meet her someday." "I hope so too…" the two look at each other, smiling. "Love you Daddy" "love you more princess" My life has really changed for the better. I feel happy, and I have everything sorted out, I hope Kate, who is still out there. Is feeling the same way… "alright guys, time for bed!" Marcel and Paddy fly up to their trees shouting goodnight "Aww, just a little longer dad? Please?" "Alright I'll read you a bed time story…" "what's a bedtime story daddy?" Humphrey chuckles, "It's a story for the good girls before bed" Kiara giggles at him. Hugging him, Humphrey felt a tear come down from his eyes. He was happy. At peace with himself at last.

**Welllll that was long… sorry I haven't updated in like two days, its 12 am in the morning im tired. Buti had to finish this. Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome! Have a good day or night! (depends where you live ** **)**


	9. Reunited

Sorry for not updating in like three days, a storm happened yesterday, and power has been out, so oof. But I'm back. Enjoy!

Kate's POV: I wake up during midday, I am now malnourished, my body is on it's last calories. I need food now, or I won't make it till tomorrow morning. Now when I sniff, it hurts my nose because I'm using energy. But I can just make out the smell of caribou, I'm so weak though, but I must eat, I must be successful, I trudge along slowly, my thick fur, has now dissolved and has been replaced with my ribs. My legs are on the verge of literally snapping. And the wound on my tail, is probably infected as I don't think it healed right. "All this for a little coyote…" I giggle to myself, even the thought of Humphrey can change my day, I always used to call him a coyote, because even though he's a boy, and boy wolves are usually bigger than girls, he remains smaller than me, which always teased him for. The only thing I want right now is my little coyote to be with me, by my side. To love me… But even if he did survive the night he left. He must be gone now if I'm on the verge of death, and he's been out there for over a month… Me, only two and a half weeks. I feel myself just collapse, I start to cry, pleading for Humphrey to help me… I look up to thankfully see the caribou, alerted though because of a cry of a wolf. Their enemies… I know I have to be smart, I need to position myself in the right spot. For a perfect pounce killing it as soon as possible. "Oh boy" I say to myself, I knew how long this'll take.

Humphrey's POV: Marcel and Paddy are way out playing with Kiara, while I start to look for lunch, I pick up the scent of caribou. Perfect, I think. Kiara's favourite. And personally, mine as well. I track the smell for a hundred yards, before seeing them actually quite close to where those three are playing, about 50 yards. There visible, but the caribou don't see two birds and a bear cub as a threat, although, they seem alerted. There is no way they could've heard me. I wonder… What could it be… No matter, I'm a big enough wolf now, I can take on most things anyway. Useless it's a bear. Or a mountain lion, or a larger wolf… Alright I'm worried now, but Kiara being in top health is the only thing that matters to me anymore. If she's alright. I'm thrilled.

No one's POV: The two wolves recognise each other's smell, both not knowing that it would be the very wolf they loved so much, the two that we're supposed to be separated forever, we're about to reunite on a nice clear, normal day in Jasper. For all Kate knows it's just another wolf, that they hopefully would spare her. Maybe going as far as taking them in. The two didn't want to get injured, so they both had targeted the smallest male there, Kate using everything her father taught her, while Humphrey used Paddy and Marcel's surprising knowledge of hunting. A question Humphrey still needs answered. But no matter, it is what keeps little Kiara alive. And that's all he really cares about now a days. Kiara spots Humphrey, "Hey look Uncles! Daddy is about to get a caribou!" Marcel smiled "Watch and learn Kiara, watch and learn… one da-" before Marcel could finish Paddy whispers to him. "Look, it's a different wolf. Quick hide Kiara, we can't let her be seen…" Marcel nods, worrying for Kiara's life, but at this moment both Kate and Humphrey pounces on the same caribou, with their eyes shut, still not aware that the two love birds we're reunited. They began to pull it to the ground easily. Both wondering why this is a lot easier than normal, they pull it down, they both open each other's eyes, seeing each other for the first time in a month, "HUMPHREY!" Kate shouts, before Humphrey could reply with joy, the caribou jumps in the air, making them both lose their grip, as the injured male, ran to regroup with the herd, who had token off at the sight of them. It's limping, but the two don't care, Kate pounces on Humphrey as they fall down the hill. Laughing and giggling Marcel and Paddy look at each other, not remembering Kate, thinking what the hell is going on? Kiara was also confused, but terribly scared running behind her uncles, she has never seen another wolf before. They land at the bottom of the hill, they hugged for a second, still not exchanging words, they don't need words to describe how overwhelmed and happy they both are, "I missed you, why did you come find me? You should have stayed at home. You would've been better off there." Humphrey says with tears of joy coming down his eyes "Why would I? I only feel good when I'm around you…" Paddy and Marcel quickly fly down with Kiara still staying low behind them. "HEY, HEY! HUMPHREY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" but they just ignored, and continued to lay there, crying with joy, "Kiara, give me a big rock." Paddy says with a determined look on his face, "H-here you go, uncle paddy" passing him a huge sharp round stone, he throws it at Humphrey's head "OW! What the hell was that for!" Looking at them, with stern looks on their faces, Kate gets up "You okay Humphrey?" "yeah, yeah I'm fine." Marcel shouted, "WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE US TO YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING?!" Kate and Humphrey both blush hard, still looking at each other smiling, Paddy then whispers something into Marcel's ear "Ahh, you we're the one from the waterfall." Kate still blushing, remembering that moment with Humphrey "Y-yes. I'm Kate. Good to see you guys again" Paddy and Marcel look at each other, "oh really? I vivify remember the last thing you did to us was yell at us!" Humphrey defends Kate "Wow take it easy guys, to be fair you did interrupt… o-ou-our mom-moment…" remembering that this was the time he tried to kiss her. Kate notices the peeking little bear cub, hiding behind Marcel's leg "hello little guy" Paddy annoyed at the statement "hello little GIRL" correcting her "Oh, my apologises, hi I'm good friends with your dad, I'm Kate." Kate says smiling at the cub, "I'm Kiara…" saying nervously, Kiara wasn't great with new faces. Kate smiles "Kiara, what a beautiful name…" Kiara smiles at Kate, "Come on Kate!" Kiara now filled with confidence tells Kate "I'll show you where our den is!" Kate giggles, she whispers to Humphrey, who is noticing her ribs showing, "Manners, raised her well" "Kate, you go back to the den, I have to get food k?" "Can't I help?" Kate saying, really wanting to spend some time with him "No, please for me. Go back to the den" Kate gives in and follows Kiara.

**1 hour later…**

Kate's body was really on it's final hours, she could barely speak. As she felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the minute, Paddy and Marcel realise she was in trouble and tried to get her some fish, but couldn't see in the darkness of the night, Humphrey finally returns with a caribou carcass, "Alright guys, this is for Kate and Kiara got it?" As the two birds nodded, Kiara didn't eat much, as she had some food earlier, while Kate finished the whole thing up. Humphrey looks at Marcel and Paddy, being a bit worried and how bad is the current state of her body. Humphrey has been itching to talk to Kate privately, ever since the moment they saw each other's eyes for the first time in months. He spoke up "Alright guys time for bed!" Kiara asks him "Can you give me a bedtime story daddy; the darkness is scaring me…" As she trembles in fear, "Alright" he says, "But you two, find a tree" "our pleasure!" the two birds had been craving sleep all day, because of all that's been happening. Kate watched Humphrey tell Kiara the bedtime story, it even made Kate laugh a few times, he was such a caring, loving father. Kate knew that must wolves would despise raising an enemy. But Humphrey doesn't care, he always told Kate "Everyone deserves as good as life as me!" Kiara finally drifted off. Humphrey then spoke to Kate "Kate, you look hurt. Do you need me to get anything?" "No Humphrey I'm fine, just bumped into some things looking for you, mostly problems with food" She says, "Your tail!" he points out "Oh yeah, problems with humans as well… I'm fine." she says; however, Humphrey didn't believe her, he began scouting her wounds, licking a few spots, Kate blushes. She also notices how much larger he had gotten, and he was technically still a teenager meaning he'll only get bigger. "You need more food, first thing tomorrow morning I'm going out hunting and I'll get you some" "Thank you. Nice to know how much you care about me" Humphrey blushes, "Well. You are my bestie, how was things going on like back home, hope it's still awesome!" Kate sighs, "No Humphrey, all the omegas are depressed because you're gone." Humphrey frowns, he wants his omega friends to be happy "Fights always happened, and all the caribou have migrated east. So the whole pack was feeding off scraps and bones, and probably still are" Humphrey sighs, yet, when he looks into her eyes, all that doubt and sadness is gone, Kate walks up to him, and puts her head under his neck and pushed up, hugging him in the process "I've really missed you…" Kate says, Humphrey replies "I have missed you more…" they both smile, and hug for a minute, as Marcel and Paddy look on, Paddy whispers "Well, I guess Kiara is going to have a mommy soon. Like Humphrey said. Kate shuts down the tension, "I think it's time for bed, tired. Thank you for being here for me." "No problem Katie" Kate looks at him sternly "Humphrey, don't call me names, only I'm allowed to do that" they both laugh, they're so relieved and happy to see each other again. They settle down together, "Goodnight coyote Humphrey…" "Goodnight Katie" they both giggle, as they both rest.

**Well nearly got it to 2000 words, longest I've ever went. I love doing these, thanks for the support as always, peace out and have a good day or night! **


	10. Sorry Guys for lack of updates

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated because my computer is getting fixed, I'm itching to begin the next chapter, but I just found out I can write chapters and publish in school. Which is great, because I'm at school a lot more than I am at home. Soo yea. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW cya guys! Thanks for the recent follow! Have a great day or night, if you have a idea write it on a review, or directly message me. Okay bye. **


	11. The Truth

**Well, I'm back. Enjoy guys!**

Lily's POV: I've stayed here in the eastern pack for two weeks now, I've made friends with one of them, Garth. He is actually really cute, the rest of them try to be nice, but I feel like something is up. That my existence here is guiding them to something big that they have been planning. Something bad. For me anyway, they are asking me about my pack's situation, at first, I told them the truth, because of how nice they had been to me, they have given me large portions of food, much larger than other members of the pack, the nicest bed and overall great care. Despite all of this, I miss home, I miss mom and dad, and all my omega friends. Sure, home isn't great right now. But I'd rather be with familiar faces, than the enemy pack, Garth is the only one here I can actually talk to. I'm surprised on how big he is, he's bigger than Hutch, the largest wolf in our pack, and a few months ago, they we're complaining about the lack of food down there. I'm guessing Garth was going to become Kate's mate, to unite the packs. Something they have been talking about it for years, speaking of Kate, I'm so worried, she must have gone looking for Humphrey, I hope she's alright, but knowing that Humphrey doesn't know how to hunt, I don't think he would have survived sadly, maybe Kate has returned home. If she has, I wish I could see her again, but for now, I'm stuck here. Garth is coming now.

Garth's POV:

I feel so sick, I bet Lily has noticed that the pack are using her for information on the western pack, at first, I actually played along. Although, over the past few days I've really came to see how cool Lily is, and now I feel awful. I really like Lily; the raid is happening apparently in a week. Me being the leader. We're going to have to kill everyone, including Lily's parents. The way she looks at me with her lavender eyes, smiling. Not knowing that the pack is going to kill her parents and everyone she knows next week, me leading the charge. Some alphas say we kill her a few hours before the raid. I can't do that though, I'm going to have to think of something which doesn't involve her dying, although I honestly don't think that's possible. She approaches me, "Hi Garth!" she says, looking thrilled to see me. I try to avoid eye contact. She'll be dead in a week, they always say not to get attached to it if it'll be gone soon. "Hey Lily. Want to go down to the waterfall or something?" "Sure!" As we walked down the hill to the waterfall, she asks me a question. That I wish I could answer truthfully "Sooo. Why did you guys take me in? I honestly would've thought you would've killed me by now." She giggles, I don't know how to reply, so I decided to change the subject, "Hey, doesn't the forest look beautiful today?" which it actually did, the sun gleamed onto the water, as the sun hugged the trees with her light. Sparkling Jasper. "Am, yeah. It really is…" I look over to her, I honestly couldn't comprehend how pretty she looked right then. The sun reflected into her eyes, making a beautiful colour. I could feel myself drooling, she glanced over, seeing me. She turned away giggling and blushing. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" I gulped, maybe this was a bad time to make that kind of comment She looked at me, shrugged me, and began to howl, she even sounded like a goddess, I didn't give too shits about pack law, I joined in. My howling wasn't great, but that wouldn't stop me. After thirty or so seconds, she licked my cheek, making me blush like mad. No one's POV: the two played with each other, for hours upon end, they exchanged little kisses, confessing their love for one another, after a long day. They sat down looking at the stars of the sky, guessing of what they we're shaped like, after a bit of silence Garth spoke "So seriously, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are?" she giggles.

"Well, I don't really get noticed a lot. So not really, no maybe my mom and dad, I can't wait to see them again!" I sighed, knowing what we have planned to do, I can't hold it in. "Lily, next week, we're going to raid your pack" I heard her gasp, slowly moving away from me. "No, Lily look we took you in to find out info about your pack, I being honest I played along at first, but now I realise how cool you are! I really don't want anything to happen to you, I do care about you Lily." "Wait, you're not going to kill them, are you?" she said, in absolute fear, I looked down and sighed. "Garth, I love you. But I must leave, I'm telling my pack, we're going to prepare. Tell your pack I escaped this afternoon." Lily runs off crying, towards where the western pack dens were. Garth pleaded for her to come back, she never did.

**Well I'm back, issues recently have really been holding me back from making chapters, we had a storm recently and it knocked off the power for a bit. Then my computer oofed, so that sucks. But its good to be back. Thank you for all the support on this, really means a lot I'll catch you guys tomorrow. For now, peace! Have a great day! (or night)**


	12. The Stampede

**Ok I'm back, thank you guys for the support on the series really means a lot, Enjoy the new chapter!**

**(btw I don't own alpha and omega all credit goes to crest animation and splash entertainment)**

Humphrey's POV:

I didn't sleep last night, not because of bad sleeping conditions or anything like that. It's all to do with Kate… I'm glad she found me and all, but I don't know why but it just seems awkward. I vividly remember the last words I ever said to her before we we're separated… I love you. I hope she has forgotten about that, I mean, I still love her. But I don't think she would like that, I feel like she'd rather have our relationship neutral, no romance.

Kiara is fine without a mom anyway, she has Paddy and Marcel, and of course me. The best dad ever, to add to this, Kiara and Kate are getting on well. Sometimes those two idiots mock me, saying how Kiara has found that mom I was talking about. Despite their stupidity, they're honestly right, the mom I was talking about was Kate. I just didn't think she would find me. I want to own up, and tell her how I feel, about how our relationship could go to the next level. But I think nether of us are ready for that, we're still teenagers for crying out loud. I just don't know… Where does Kate stand in my life?

No one's POV: Humphrey is stressed out, he turns to look over at Kiara, her gorgeous smile would hopefully put him to ease, when he does look, he sees Kiara cuddled up with Kate, he smiles. The two most important girls in his life right there in front of him. He gets up, attempting to join the cuddle, although suddenly, a stone drops on his forehead, to his surprise, its Marcel "Ah, look, mother and daughter bonding time! Does dada want to join in?" Humphrey looks away in embarrassment, "Nope, just admiring of how cute it looks." Paddy is awake now, "Oh Humphrey, we all know how you feel about Kate, remember how me and Marcel caught you two at the waterfall?" the two laugh, Humphrey unexpectedly joins in, the sounds wake up the two, "Daddy! How did you sleep?" Kiara rushes up to him hugging his leg "fine, how about you princess?" Kiara looks over at Kate, who has just gotten onto her feet "It was cold, but Kate kept me warm!" Humphrey smiles at Kate, "Well I guess you could call mo- Kate, a blanket" Marcel says, teasing Humphrey, who shoots a stern look at him. "Come on Kate! Let's go look at the pretty flowers in the field!" Kiara says attempting to pull Kate, "Alright, bye you three." Kate wanders off with Kiara, Humphrey smiles. "Eh Humphrey, you in dream land there?" Marcel says, Humphrey goes back to a normal state. "Oh yeah sorry…" he sighs, "Humphrey, who don't you tell Kate the truth?" Paddy says, "It would be best for you, and for Kiara. She really loves Kate, Humphrey" "I don't think she likes me in that way guys…" he says frowning, "merde de taureau! Remember when me and Paddy caught you at the waterfall. She was so into you…" Humphrey and Paddy give Marcel a weird look. "Merde wha?" they both say, not knowing any French "Oh, it means bull crap." Marcel says. The two shrug, "I don't know guys, I want to, but I don't think I can take that kind of rejection…" Humphrey says looking down, obviously upset. "Well if it has something to do with you Humphrey, me and Paddy are with you till the end!" Humphrey smiles at them. "Thanks guys." It was a nice moment between the three, until suddenly they feel a slight tremor. That was slowly getting louder "Guys, why is the ground shaking?" Humphrey says in a worried tone. Then, a familiar scream puts horror into their faces, it was Kiara's signature scream, followed up by "Humphrey!" coming from Kate's mouth, without hesitation the three-dash, full speed to the fields all worried sick about what may happen. Humphrey in visons the two most important beings in his life dying in front of him, this sparks something within him, making him move faster than Marcel or Paddy. Who both clocked in at a speed of 40 miles per hour. They reach the end of the field, to stop dead in their tracks to see 300 or so caribou racing down the hill , into the field. And Kate dashing as fast as she can go with Kiara in her mouth. Humphrey rushes out to meet them. Paddy and Marcel quickly pick up Kiara and takes her to a nearby cliff. Humphrey together with Kate, try and make a run for the trees where they would be safe. Although it was too late.

The two wolves are trapped in the sea of caribou, desperately trying to find each other, Kate makes a dash for the trees, but is rammed by a 360lb Caribou buck, knocking her out instantly. "KATE!" Humphrey roars, he swiftly makes his way to her, and protects her by leaning over her body, he tries to absorb every bit of pain. But, it's just too much for an omega wolf. In a last-ditch effort, he picks up Kate and places her on his back, he makes a run for the cliffs. Miraculously he makes it, he sinks his claws into the dirt of the cliff, pulling up, he pushes up with his strong spine, flipping Kate onto the hill. Kate regains consciousness and smiles down at Humphrey, who laid hanging onto the cliff, with the stampede still going strong, "Thank you, who knew a coyote could be so strong and brave?" she says, Humphrey chuckles. As he tries to pull himself up, Kate catches him into a kiss. They let go, after a few seconds, and smiled at each other. "Kate, I really need to tell you something. Something I should have really told a while back." Kate giggles "What?" "I lo-" Humphrey is suddenly hit by a caribou, pulling him right back into the pool of caribou, all of them trampling him. "DADDY!" Kiara screams, Kiara tries to jump in, to try and rescue her father but Marcel stops her. Paddy flies over. Trying to find Humphrey, despite his birds eye view, he still couldn't spot his furry friend. Kate jumps into the herd, shouting his name, she is immediately trampled, but can just make out the grey fur of Humphrey. She runs through the herd to his position to only get rammed again. Bringing her down, "Kate… I don't think I'll make it," tears start to roll down their eyes. "Humphrey, if I were to die, I would die next to you…" they both, through the pain of the sharp hooves penetrating their fur, smile and cuddle. Ready to die together. Aldo suddenly a silhouette of multiple wolves jump into the stampede, snarling and nipping the caribou, making them avoid the spot where they were, making a opening for Paddy, Marcel and Kiara to see. The wolves fend off the caribou until the stampede ends. They then tend to Kate and Humphrey, "You two alright?" "I've been through worse" Kate says, remembering the time where she was nearly shot dead. A large wolf emerges, reassembling Humphrey, "We will provide you two with care, then we will take you teenagers back to your pack." Before ether Kate or Humphrey could respond, Kiara comes running down to greet Humphrey and Kate. The wolves snarl at Kiara. Making her back off a bit, behind her uncles. "No p-please mister, that is my daughter… Come on Daddy wants a hug…" Kiara appears again running into Kate's paws, then Humphreys. "Those caribou must have hit you hard. That's a bear, our arch enemies."

Kiara becomes confused, she had always been known as a wolf "Bear? I thought I was a wolf, that's what daddy and Kate tell me". Before the wolves could reply, Humphrey and Kate mimic them, saying for them to shut up. "Why yes, my apologises you are a wolf," The two get up. "Sorry, but we don't have a pack, we live in the trees." Humphrey says, the wolves notice that the two could barely stand up straight. "Alright then you're coming with us." Says the largest wolf, who they assumed was the pack leader. Paddy and Marcel cautiously follow, fearing if they see them as food. Humphrey looked at the alpha, somewhat thinking that he recognises him from somewhere, "Am sir, may I ask what is your pack? Northern?" he hopes he doesn't say rouges. "Actually no, we are the silver pack. Our territory is diagonal across jasper" Humphrey and Kate look at each other, they had never heard of this pack before.

**Well guys that's it! I actually was sick so yeah, but this passes the time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd just like to shoutout Troy Groomes he has made 3 stories so if you want check him out, they can up with a pretty cool idea for the next upcoming chapters, and it is a consistent reader of the story. So yeah if you have an idea, leave it in the reviews, or private message me, and I'll hopefully get back to you as soon as possible. Alright that's it, have a great day! (or night) **


	13. Omega Paradise

**Alright I'm back, not sick anymore. I was planning on releasing this chapter tomorrow, but I sat down and watched A&O again, so yeah its coming out today. Enjoy!**

Humphrey's POV: Although this pack seems good-natured, I still feel anxious and nervous, the day is calm. Open azure sky, under protection from these super wolves, seriously. I like to think of myself as a pretty large wolf. Yet, some of them double me in size, probably weighing somewhere between one hundred and ten and one hundred and twenty pounds, which I can tell is intimidating my baby girl. She's never seen a wolf this large before. Actually, she's never seen a pack of wolves. Well I'd think anyway. Marcel and Paddy fly above at a safe height, I'm sure the wolves have acknowledged them, although I still don't blame them. These wolves could turn on us at any minute, I've learnt to never trust strangers. One time when I was with my boys, we came across a rouge, we tried to befriend him. But he tried to kill us, if the alphas weren't in the area, I'd probably be dead. I notice Kate is looking a bit uneased. I want to comfort her, by muzzling her or something. I tell myself not to. She may take it the wrong way, she's always been a stickler for tradition, and I can assure you. An alpha and omega in love is certainly not tradition. I guess she did kiss me back there, then again, I feel shy around her now, it's come to the point of awkwardness, where I just ignore her for no reason. Little Kiara grabs onto my leg, she must be exhausted, I pick her up from the scruff and place her on Kate's soft smooth back, almost like a nice cosy bed, Kiara smiles and starts to drift off to the sound of Kate's angel like howl, she smiles at me, I smile back this time. We continue walking for a bit, I look back to see a few of the wolves from the silver pack checking Kate out. Sniffing around her, I want to tell them that she's mine. But honestly, I don't want to get on their bad side, they would devour me in a fight, I hope they don't continue to get all flirty and weird with Kate. Or my chances with the girl of my dreams will be blown out of the water.

**20 minutes later…**

We arrive at their den, to my surprise, most of the wolves there we're actually a lot smaller than I'd thought they be, all of them. They look as large as the likes of Shakey. It really does shock me, considering how gigantic these wolves who rescued us are, I figured it would be the same. I guess there's a lot of omegas here. Great, more fun, none of that serious alpha bull crap, the type of pack I'd like to live in. I glance around the whole area, to see multiple bears here. Playing with the wolves, great! Kiara is going to have bear friends here! And won't be made fun of! This place is awesome, I look over to Kate to get her reaction, I can tell by her face. That she feels uncomfortable, I'm not sure if it's because there doesn't seem to be any rules here, or because of those ass holes being weird, "This place is awesome!" I say to the leader, "Yep! No rules! Here at the silver pack, we believe in freedom, laws just prevent wolves from being who they are, hell. I'm married to an alpha, and I'm a little omega!" The wolf is old, but he sure has a lot of energy and life in him, way more than Winston. I smirk at Kate, she blushes and smiles back, I guess she's thinking what I'm thinking. "Quickly now, follow me into our lovely home" the leader says, "Yes sir!" what else could this awesome place have? We enter the den, it has wool for beds, which I guess is from rams. And all these paintings on the wall, they look tribal, there's a big tree painted on the wall. I stare at it, I don't know why, but I recognise this. Must have been an incredible dream or something, woah dreams do come true. The tree has all these different wolf names on it, I'm looking through all the names of the wolves, all with traditional omega names. Kate, who still hasn't settled into the new omega life yet, says "Any alphas in the pack?" the leader replies "Only my wife, but honestly her personality is omega material" Kate gulps, a bit overwhelmed from all this I'd presume. "You know? We are having a party tonight, you should all go!" the leader says, I jump for joy "Of course we'll go! Nothing like a good old omega party!" "Yea! Can I come daddy?" Kiara says, "Am no, you're not ready yet, your uncles will be baby sitting you tonight." Any kid would be annoyed, but I could tell Kiara couldn't care less, she loves being with those two anyways, "Maybe I'll pass too." Kate says, showing her stubborn alpha side "Oh come on Kate!" I say to her "It'll be the most fun you've ever had!" Kate sighs, "Alright, but don't leave my side, I feel weird over other omegas" "I promise you Kate. Won't leave your side, ever" we smile at each other, as she hugs me "God I really need to tell her how much I love her soon" I think to myself, I look back at the tree, scrolling down the names, until I see mine. "Hey look! My name is up there!" I point to my name, the leaders mouth drops, they continue to look back and forth at the wall, to me. Everyone in the den look so confused. I wonder. "HUMPHREY! YOU'VE RETURNED HOME!" shouts the alpha, I smile quickly develops on my face, this was my pack, "No, how? I thought you died!" the leader says, I shake my head, suggesting that I remember them, even though I don't, I just hope I'm actually from here, I look back at Kate, who is frozen in place, the leader runs out of the den and shouts to everyone "EVERYONE, PRINCE HUMPHREY HAS RETURNED!"

**Well how was it? I have great ideas for the next coming chapter, thanks for the support as per usual. Planning on starting a new story soon, different from this fan fic. Well forget that for now, ENJOY YOUR DAY (or night) 3**


	14. Humphrey, Prince of the Silver Pack

**Alright I'm back, enjoy this new chapter!**

No one's POV:

The whole area of where the silver pack resign erupts, like a super volcano. Kate is so dazzled and confused, one second Humphrey is by her side, next thing he is show boating about being prince. The insanity creates a squish, all the omegas, trying to reach the prince. Are being pushed together, resulting in a lot of pain. But they don't care, continuing to try and reach him. Determined to be first to greet their new pronounced king, "SILENCE!" shuts Humphrey's dad, "SHOW SOME RESPECT, BOW DOWN TO YOUR SUPRIOERS" in the blink of an eye, every single omega wolf is bowing their head, all standing in single file lines. All surprising very coordinated. Like they had planned this for years.

Humphrey is overwhelmed with joy, feeling more powerful by the second. He chuckles, "I wonder what that old hag Winston would think of me now…" remembering all the stuff the omegas went through back "home" still having no understanding of why it even happened in the first place.

He speaks up, loud and clear for all to hear. "First of all, you will address my daughter as Princess Kiara!" mimicking Kiara, who walks proudly out of the den. Smiling at the mutters of the omegas below him "dude! That's the princess! Bow your head" Humphrey thought, if he should bring up Kate or not, she is his love interest after all, but he isn't completely sure if they we're "official" or not, he looks back at Kate, thinking that her body language would give him the answer, and also of course for the sake of looking at her heavenly body, she slowly backs off into the den, suggesting to him that she doesn't want any part of this. "I may be a prince to you now, but tonight at the party my fellow omegas, we will all party like KINGS" the sea of omegas erupts again, almost like a real-life tsunami, all cheering, applauding his first speech, since his surprising new entry to royalty.

He howls gracefully to his people, even though Kate is quite angry at him right now, her heart melts to sound of his majestic voice, the entire pack howls with him, even the new princess Kiara creates her own little howl, "your prince dismisses you. You may prepare for the greatest, most fantastic night of your life's!" Humphrey shouts, as they all cheer. They all move away, boys talking about how cool he is, and girls talking about how handsome he is. He goes back inside the den, "Well, that was fun." He chuckles, "Yes indeed, oh Humphrey how far have you came? Remember when we caught you trying to kill a rabbit? That was hilarious, now you're the prince!" Marcel says, "I'm from England, so I certainly have experience with royalty, I can give you some tips if you so wish." Paddy says, almost acting like a servant to Humphrey, "Daddy it was so cool! I'm the princess now! I can't wait to get a crown!" Kiara says, jumping for joy. Suddenly, an avian duck lands on the entrance to the den, resembling Paddy, only with pink eyes, and with a slightly different body shape. "Hello your majesty! I'm April, I will be filling you with all the recent feed within the beautiful landscape of Jasper Park!" Marcel looks at Paddy, who is blushing like hell. "Alright, am. Fire away I guess…" Humphrey says, "Alright, the moose are going mad, mommy and her calf have been left alone by the dad, this is causing a lot of controversy in the area, oh did I mention that a mountain lion has been causing terror? The local coyotes have agreed to be fairer with the hares, there's also been a sighting of a 11 ft bear!" Everyone looks at each other, they are very impressed. "Ah, thank you! That was really cool that you can do that!" Humphrey says to her, she nods in approval, she glances over at Paddy and giggles, "What's wrong with you Paddy? Looks like you have changed from an avian to a redhead!" Marcel says, teasing him. Paddy elbows him in the stomach, gassing him.

"oh, and also the eastern pack wolves are raiding the western pack wolves this weekend, sorry sir did I leave that out?" April says, Humphrey and Kate freeze, slowly turning to each other in fear, "April! What else do you know about the raid!" Kate says to her, Humphrey nods, even though he had just talked to himself about how bad it was there, it still was home for him, and of course he's worried about his omega friends. "Well, sadly, they are apparently showing no mercy to them, which I'd say means they will wipe them out. And claim the whole horizontal line of Jasper." Humphrey immediately acts, "mom, dad, how many wolves do we have?" they reply, "I'd say around fifty , more than ether of their packs" Humphrey starts to pace, "Humphrey we have to help them!" Kate says to him. "I know Kate, but I'm not sure it would be smart to create a three-pack war, and plus I don't want any of our wolves getting hurt. We'll talk about it later Kate." Kate, although wanting to respond, doesn't want to upset Kiara, who grabs Kate's leg. "I don't want you to go to war, I don't want you getting hurt Kate…" Kiara sobs, "Kiara don't worry about that please, for me. Me and your daddy will talk about it later." Making Kiara smile.

**A few hours later…**

The party is soon to begin, Humphrey is expected to be present. But he wants to ask Kate to go with him, as a date. But he doesn't want to disturb her, after she had got the news about the raid, and overall is scared of rejection. He paces in the den, looking out at her, gazing at the stars above. The moon reflected on her, making her even more beautiful, "Alright Humphrey, you have kissed her, you have told her before that you LOVE her… How hard is it to ask your lifetime crush on a date?"

Kiara enters the den after playing with the other bear cubs, "Daddy, I know what your stressed about. Just ask Kate, I know you want to…" Humphrey sighs, "Well my little princess, daddy thinks he will be turned down, because of his rank and how good I look…" "Bullcrap!" Kiara shouts, Humphrey is in shock "Hey! Where did you learn that word from!" Kiara replies "oh the bears down there." Humphrey is now livid; how dare they manipulate his little girl into saying such terrible things! "Alright, no more seeing them for a week!" Kiara frowns, Humphrey sighs "You're right though, I should ask her. Wow, who knew you could be smarter than daddy huh?" she giggles, as Humphrey blows raspberries on her belly, he hugs her, and approaches Kate. "Alright deep breaths Humphrey don't make a fool out of yourself, in front of your own daughter." He swallows down his fear, and gets the courage he needs, "Hey um Kate?" he says to her, with an obvious tint of nervousness in his voice, "Oh hello, my favourite coyote. What's up?" He is surprised of how enthusiastic she is. She stands up to face him, looking into his eyes. As she blushes a little, Humphrey is beginning to get nervous, his feet or struggling to stay in the one place, Kate notices this and laughs "Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" He gulps, "Nope, I'- I'm fine. No problems on this end…" she smiles again, he stays silent, still frozen with overwhelming fear, "Soooo?" Kate says, "So am yes, right am… Kate would you mind goi-" He is cut off, Kate knew this was coming "Go to the party with you? Sure." "Oh ok, that was what I was going to ask you… Am. So, I'll meet you there?" Humphrey says, startled. He certainly did not expect this. "Alright sure. Byeee." Kate says, walking off, giggling. "Huh" Humphrey says to himself, "Well that worked out pretty nicely…"

**Okay another chapter done! I'm excited to write the next chapter, probably will be coming on Friday, I have a lot of cool ideas right now, so this fan fic isn't going nowhere! Once again, thanks for the support on this fan fiction, once again this is my first ever one. So, the support is really appreciated! Alright have a great day! Bye you guys! 3 **


	15. War

Lily's POV:

I have been sprinting across the landscape of Jasper for hours upon end, despite this. Tears still drool from my eyes, the boy of my dreams, the boy who I certainly needed in my life back home. After all this time, he had just used me. So, his pack can plot an attack to murder my family in front of my eyes, I know deep down that this is simply a waste of time. I don't have long to live, I can hear the distant howls of the wolves chasing me down, like helpless prey. And I can tell that they are gaining, and even if I did make it back home, and that is a mighty big "if". I know for a fact that we can't defend against them, my whole life, the people I loved. Would be obliterated in the blink of an eye.

Hell, I might as well end it here, plumping to my death would be way less painful, physically and mentally. That being torn apart from humongous alphas, seeing me as a little albino hare. Something to feed to the pups. Keep them from whining for a few hours, I can feel my legs and stamina quickly declining, I can't do this much longer. I'll collapse. And I will never be able to warn my parents of what is about to come, mom, dad. From all that's been happening, Kate running away, most likely dead. Me being literally wolfnapped, without them knowing, they lost both of their daughters in one night, obviously they'll be more concerned about Kate, typical alpha, omega discrimination. Which is what really started this whole mess in the first place, if Humphrey never started the omega revolution or left home, Kate wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be suffering and mom and dad, would be happy for once. Something I haven't seen in a long time.

Well, the wolves have gotten into a 500yd distance from me, I feel the need to reflect on my FANTASTIC life, but nothing came to mind, you know the way they always say the oldest child never gets love, while the youngest gets it all? Well that was certainly not the case in my family, I always have been overlooked, Kate. The most beautiful she-wolf in Jasper, future leader. A boy's dream. That's always how it's been. Relatives wouldn't even look at me, they would just aw at the sight of Kate. Complimenting her, that she is the most beautiful living thing on the earth. Saying that see will be the greatest wolf there ever was, and that she will be a role model for future generations. But me? "Oh, hello Lily, nice eyes" god, first I took it as an extremely nice thing to say, one of my eyes are covered up, revealing my insecurity. And for them to notice them, little me would think that they do care, until I realised it would be the only thing, they would say to me my whole life. Oh, and my parents weren't really great ether, hell. They had the audacity to make their daughter a low-ranking omega. I would've been fine with a beta, but seriously. You're the leader of the pack, and you make your youngest daughter, nothing more than a runt to the rest of the pack. I've never really acted like an omega anyway, omegas are supposed to be social, fun loving and peace keepers, and I fit into absolutely none of those categories, I'm literally the complete opposite of social, big introvert. I don't know how to be "fun", and I don't even bother trying to be a peace keeper, sure. It is something I actually CAN do, but I leave that to Humphrey and his gang, they are way better than me at that. Humphrey is really an inspiration, even though he was way closer to Kate, he still sat down and talked to me when I was alone, I really did admire his confidence, I can see why Kate loved him. And frankly, even though I've literally been talking about how shitty my life has been, I think Kate should've have been allowed to love and marry whoever she wants, law shouldn't stand in the way of true love.

When I first meet Garth, I thought he could've been my Humphrey. Confident, funny and overall a sweet guy. I really liked him, even though he was an alpha, a fairly important one if I remember correctly. He still was a goof ball and acted like an omega at heart. Which is why I never felt weird liking him. We confessed love to each other last night, for once I felt like my life had been set out for me. You know, where I could finally be… Happy. But I guess some things never change, maybe it's for the best, life has fully addressed how unimportant I am to everyone, always getting outshined and overlooked. It really just tells me, that my existence is not essential to everyone else. God I just want to die already, well good thing those wolves are literally on my tail, I can hear them growl at me. I feel like stopping and accepting my fate, Yet. I keep running, I guess I could say I don't want my parents or anyone else to feel the same way I do, I continue to run, being fully aware that I couldn't do this anymore. I quickly confuse them, using all the energy has left, I swiftly move left right, confusing the wolves, I then run straight forward, if I continued I would go out to a open field, where I would be mauled immediately, I could tell that the wolves we're getting frustrated, they increased their speed to a quite uncontrollable level, I again move left right, three times as I did before, I could tell they were expecting me to go right, straight into a tree, I mocked going right, to a level where, I did a 90 degree turn anti clockwise, making me face away, drifting me towards the left. Their speed was too fast, and they couldn't stop, they go right into the tree. Banging their heads, I know I can't run, so I quickly climb up a nearby tree, using the branches as a boost, I reach the top and shout down "I may not be strong, but I am smart…" they growl at me, I tease them by smiling back, giggling at them, I knew they couldn't get up. In fact, it actually got pretty funny, looking at them all failing their attempts to get up the tree, snarling at me. The rest of the eastern pack arrived at the scene, to see a bunch of idiotic alphas, damaging their claws on the bark, I continue to laugh at them, until Garth comes through, I immediately look away and blush, hiding myself. I know for a fact that he can get up here, he has the strength and knowledge to do so. "Garth" Tony says, "Can you get up there, and take that fool down." He looks at me, then replies "Sorry paps, can't do that. Don't know how to climb." He winks at me, oh what a liar, oh I don't care what he does, I still will always like him. I continue to laugh at them, until Tony has enough, "Silence pathetic omega! Come on I'm tired of waiting, we all go back except you Garth. You can watch her to morning, make sure she doesn't escape, we'll have to starve her son…" he nods, everyone else goes away, I make sure everyone is gone, we sit there in silence, just glancing at each other from time to time,

"So… Hi." He says to me, I don't reply. "How are you gorgeous one?" he says now, eager to get my attention, god I can't resist "Good, I guess. You?" "Alright I guess." He replies, the air goes quiet once again, until he speaks up, clearing his throat. "Lily, I know that you probably don't want to talk to me, after all that I have put you through, but I just want you to understand, that last night. Was a first…" I gaze back at him, intrigued by what he was saying, "I'll be the next leader, my dad is always making me go out with all these boring ass alphas, who don't know what fun is. It sucks, I thought I would never find someone that I truly had feelings for, until I meet you. I was forced into this, I would be dead if I didn't follow orders, no matter what the hell happens to me, or you. I just want to let you know, that I love you… And, nothing will ever change my mind." I can't hold back my tears, "I feel the same way Garth, but. I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore. Like, what if it's a trap? So, you can maul me." He chuckles, "If I were trying to maul you, I'd climb up that tree, something you know I'd be good at. And kill you." I couldn't help but giggle, "So please Lily, come down." I feel suspicious, but he has a point, if he really wanted to kill me, he would've when Tony asked him too. I slowly make my way down the tree, I slip on a branch, but Garth catches me, I lean backwards, making him do the same, we end up in a position where, he is holding my body with one paw looking down at me, forcing us to look deep into each other's eyes, god fuck this. I quickly lean and kiss him passionately, I expect him to pull back immediately. But he doesn't, in fact he makes it deeper, I moan in bliss, although I wish we could advance I pull out, I need to now get something off my mind. "Garth, the only reason I've ran this far, is to return to my home to warn them of the attack…" he snaps back "Then we'll run there together! And tell them about it, I'm sick of the eastern pack anyway, I'll fight for you guys. No matter what happens. I promise, I'll always be on your side…" I smile at him, to then bring him into another kiss, let's just say this one goes on a little longer…

**Meanwhile back at the silver pack, Humphrey gets ready for his big date with Kate… However, he is being reminded of the war, and has decided to join it, as an ally to the western pack. Although, he hasn't informed Kate or Kiara, that he'll be going to war, and knowing how strong the eastern pack are, will probably not make it out alive…**

Humphrey's POV: This is the most important night of my life, the one time I can impress Kate, is now. Although my anxiety is really getting to me, what if I mess up? I get April to comb my hair, but I always hate the style I tell her to do "No… April I look weird!" I'm stressing like crazy also about the war, "April, how am I going to tell Kiara and Kate about me in the war?" I ask her, "Well your highness, you better say so soon, sadly you can't prevent this, I'd say tell them tonight. Before you go on the date, to know, have like a last amazing time with each other, to remember you. But maybe you'll survive, you're pretty big." I sigh, "I guess, but they're bigger…" I gulp. God, I thought being a prince would be easy. April finally gets a hairstyle that looks OK at best "Alright April, that'll do, so what are you're going to do tonight?" She is always working, I hope she is taking a break, and to do something she likes "Well…" she giggles "Can't say." I tease her "Alright then, we'll be eating duck at the party then." She laughs, "Ha, try, and see what happens." I chuckle, "Excuse me miss, you are threatening your ruler?" We both crack up, "Ok fine, Paddy and I are actually trying something out, he asked me out, seemed cute. Thought I'd give him a try" I knew Paddy was a ladies man, can't wait to tell Kiara. "Awesome April! Hope it goes well!" I smile at her, "Same to you, your highness. Enjoy your night." She bows down, "Oh please, I hate when you do that." I say. She giggles and flies out.

This sucks, how the hell am I going to tell Kate how I feel? And also tell her I'll be dead in a day. AHH! April is right, I might as well enjoy the last day with the girl I love so much, to make the most of it. I walk down to the river, and I see a reflection, with Kate, me, Kiara and my two pups one looks like a miny Kate, and the other a miny me. Was this going to be the outcome, if that stampede never happened?! Becoming Prince has been the worst thing that has happened to me! I loved her my whole life! And when I finally get the chance, I'll end up dying the next day! It's like a big middle finger to me, I feel like breaking down, feeling a tear slowly come from my eyes, I miss home. I miss my friends, I want to come back… A wolf approaches, I don't see who it is, the pat my shoulder, alright they need to go away. Not in the mood, "Jesus, can you just acc-" It's Kate, shit. "Oh, sorry Kate, thought you were someone else." "It's fine, sooo. You ready?" she says, the excitement in her voice really affects me, I feel no more stress. "Yep! I'm fine now let's go!" I say to her, she giggles as we walk to the abandoned barn, where the party is taking place, I didn't take the proper time to acknowledge what Kate is wearing, she looks beautiful, majestic. Lovely, soft, cuddly fur. Her eyelashes are springed up, and to finish off the definition of goddess, she has a beautiful pink flower in her mane, although she is beautiful. I feel like the omegas may find it strange, the pack hasn't really seen Kate before, making them not know that she's an alpha, no omegas put this much effort in, also the way she walks is off, she walks proudly, omegas walk with their back kind of forward. I hope the omegas don't say anything, if they do. If they are saying fucking anything about my girl, there ass will be getting exiled. We approach the entrance "Maybe I should go in first" I suggest, to hope no one sees Kate behind me. "Na you're good." I gulp, she enters the barn, everyone turns. I can tell she is getting extremely nervous really quickly, but still continues to walk proudly like an alpha, the barn falls silent…

**Alrighty, done this chapter, 2514 words! Aye! Hope you enjoyed, once again give your opinions on the diary of a wimpy kid thing! And I want of course you can suggest ideas. Once again thanks for the support and have a lovely day! (or night)**


	16. Night Before

**Okay I'm back! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Continuing where we left off…**

No one's POV:

The barn fell silent, the murmurs of "Wow, she's an omega?" and "dude, she is SO hot…" made Kate freeze on the spot, panicking. Although, she didn't run away like any normal wolf would do in this type of situation. She tried to suck it up and continue her march.

But even for the likes of Kate, it was way too much. Humphrey knew he had to do something,

Or this would end in absolute disaster. This was his last night with Kate, he had to make the most of it. His body with boiling with rage. He stormed into the barn, everyone bowed their head, Kate glanced back, to give out a sigh of relief, the bowing just enraged Humphrey even more, they we're wasting time. This is the most important day of his life. Period. He wanted to roar at them, tell them off.

But then he realised that the silence was now completely because of his arrival. "Well?" he says in his signature calm, playful voice. "Who's ready to party?" the barn erupts again, as the party then continues, the shouts startled Kate, "What the hell, what kind of party is THIS?" she thought, Humphrey smiles. These idiots are so loyal.

He approaches Kate, who has still not realised what kind of party it is, there's wolves on tables, screaming at the top of their lungs, on stage there is wolves singing and dancing, talking about the rain, while everyone else was going wild on the ground. Kate has only gone to ALPHA parties, which is really just mindless chatter. About issues with the pack, with food and drink. This was all so new to her.

"Hey Kate! So, how's the omega life?" he smiles at her, she has the most shocked and confused face on her. She couldn't make out what he was saying, due to the volume of the omegas, Kate follows her instincts, Humphrey has always told her to be herself, and to do what she wants, she then sits down. Head up, Humphrey tilts his head, "Amm, Kate!" even he has never experienced this amount of noise at his parties, "What are you doing?!" she looks back at him, "I- I'm partying…" she then continues siting. She knows that this isn't working, "Humphrey, I feel so uncomfortable right now!"

Suddenly, a small omega is thrown at the wall Kate is sitting at, nearly hitting her right in the face. She screams, but Humphrey anticipates this and leaps forward pushing her out of the way, landing face first on top of her. They both show tints of red in their cheeks, "Thank you…" Kate mutters, Humphrey, Kate expects him to her knight in shining armour to go and punish that stupid omega for nearly knocking her out, Humphrey just looks back and laughs, Kate gets up from underneath him. "Humphrey, I think I should go! I really don't belong here with you omegas!" she shouts at him, He smiles, and gets up on stage with all the other omegas, dancing with partners. He reaches out his paw, "Come on Kate! I'll show you! Trust me I'm a pro!" she smiles, trusting him by taking his paw.

The two are now up on stage, both now standing on two feet. Kate struggles to keep this stance, she has never done this before. She hasn't seen Humphrey do it, so she expects the same reaction, but nope. He is already in the zone dancing away, with everyone else. Kate stunned, attempts a different dance. Tap dancing, everyone notices, and stops again. Humphrey this time smiles, and starts doing it himself, and so the chained reaction caused everyone to tap dance, all now joining arms, going in circles, Humphrey joins with Kate, Humphrey is surprised that Kate adapted to omega behaviour so quickly, out of nowhere black and blue berries on thrown on stage, Humphrey gasps at the sight of them he knows exactly what they are. Mulberries. He picks them up and shoves the whole stash down his throat, everyone else does as well. Kate thought that it was some sort of challenge, that they tasted so bad. It would pretty impressive to swallow a full bunch whole.

Kate's POV:

I take these weird berries, and stuff them down my throat, I hope it impresses some of them, surprising, they tasted really nice actually, pretty weird on how this is a challenge, I hear a loud sound crash behind me, I look over to see wolves collapse onto tables, I turned around to ask Humphrey if they were alright. To see him literally out of control. Hell, everyone was going mad. A wolf whose eyes are going everywhere, with tints of red in them, stumbles onto my shoulder, "Huh, your kind of cutee…..." "oh, thanks…" this is really scary what the hell is going on?! Humphrey stumbles over, "Hey you…." his voice sounds funny, am I dreaming? I'm getting really nausea… "ME?!" the weird wolf says, pointing to himself, "YeAh yOu ToUgH gUy." Humphrey, I think says, I can barely make out what the hell he is saying. "ShE iS mInE bRo, BaCk OfF" aw, Humphrey really does care. I feel myself drifting off, falling for him again, although this time I see us weirdly in a field dancing, wait. DOES THESE BERRIES MAKE YOU HIGH? Oh god, suddenly Humphrey clubbers the little omega in the mouth, sending the poor thing flying across the room. Hitting the back wall. I sit there in shock for a few seconds, then Humphrey says, "HeY mAtE" oh my god, did Humphrey just call me his mate? I'm going red, I can feel it, I was going to say that I love him, but then I realise that the guy is high, and probably just butchered my name.

"Come on Humphrey, I think you need to sit down…" if this continues then I might be dead by the end of the night, all of a sudden, I feel myself getting really energised, "OK NEVERMIND LET'S DANCE" everyone resumes dancing, but this time it's a hundred times more fun! Because wE fEeL lIke We ArE aBoUt To Go NiGht NiGht,

Kate's POV: (except it's translated back to normal writing lol)

Mostly everyone who was on stage, has now joined the crowd and followed the rhythm by clapping, shouting. Me and Humphrey are really the centre of attention, while other pairs are on the outside,

Wow. I never omega life could be so fun! Everybody's happy, man, I wish I was born a few minutes later after Lily, and then I would be the omega, I feel bad for Lily. I hate to say it, but my family never cared about her, one time they even thought of dis owning her. She deserved more love, I hope she's alright. I would take a switch in ranks with no thought.

We continue to eat more and more and more berries, making it even more wild, the beautiful flower that was once in my hear has been completely crushed, well I'd say so anyway.

We dance like this for hours upon end, not stopping for a second. This has been the most fun I've ever had! A small omega with a partner begins to howl, and in a matter of seconds the whole barn is howling, but the howls are certainly majestic, omega howls are known for being quite weak. Well compared to the likes of an alpha.

And also, simply because of the fact that we are all high, Humphrey howls, I come out of my crazy phase, and I feel like what I felt like before we arrived here, Humphrey's howl is. Amazing, "ho, ho hooo hooooo, hooo, ho. Hooo hooo ho, ho, hooooo hooo ho." My love for him only grows as he howls more, everyone has now stopped to tune in. He pauses for a second, and whispers into my ear "oh come on, you not going to howl with me?" I look at him and smile, I put my head under his neck.

And whisper "okay…" I'm still high, but I want to sound as good as possible. I want him to see me as some sort of goddess. I howl, in an angel like tone. Following the same notes that Humphrey did, he resumes his howl as well. We quickly turned this from a normal howl, into a romantic duet. We both constantly catch each other looking at the other, as everyone else stopped and admired us, I don't know why, but it honestly felt like I was getting married or something.

I stop, Humphrey being Humphrey continues his howl.

Looking down on me, a little disappointed that I stopped. I suddenly feel myself getting dizzy, light headed. Was Humphrey's howl putting me to sleep? Or was it just because I was really high.

I'm not sure…

**1 hour later…**

I wake up to Kiara, Paddy, Marcel and Humphrey all around me, Humphrey was the only one awake.

I groan, my head is aching, Jesus I really shouldn't have eaten those berries, "Good morning…" I whimper, Humphrey just smiles at me, "Kate, it's the middle of the night"

"Oh." My voice was cracked, even though I had just slept for a decent amount of time, I sounded so exhausted, "My goodness Humphrey, what the hell is in those berries? And why didn't you pass out?"

"I'm used to that stuff, it just a little alpha can't take that kind of stuff, knocks them out in an instant" he says,

"HEY, I think I did alright…" He walks over and licks my cheek, "For a first timer, you did ok, but we'll just tell you that you did great for a first timer, okay little Katie? Who's a good girl?" he says as he gently grabs my cheek and shakes it about.

"Stop it before I rip out your eyes, and shove them DOWN your throat, SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN…"

Humphrey jumps back, he must know that saying from somewhere, because he chuckles, "Ah, you take after you mom it seems" holy cow, he's right, mom would say that. "Sorry,"

He sits down beside me, I take the occasional glance over at him, his muscular body, he aqua blues, and his beautiful fur as it reflects in the moonlight, he avoids eye contact, and puts on a fake smile from time to time.

I wonder, "Humphrey you seem down, everything okay?" he turns to face me again, this time I can see pain in his eyes, as a little tear comes running down, he opens his mouth, then immediately closes it, he's lost for words.

"Humphrey please tell me what's wrong." I lick his forehead, he smiles, still tears stream down his eyes. Suddenly the protocol duck, April flies down, not aware of me being there.

"Sir, you better prepare your troops, war may break out, sooner than we expected." "War?! Wait, war! What the hell is going on?!" Humphrey sighs, "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. Yeah Kate, we're going to war tomorrow. April, awake them. I'd better make an announcement. If it's happening so soon, we should give them the enough time to say their goodbyes…"

I can feel my face screams terror, "Wait, you are coming back. Right?" I asked concerned, looking at him, he glares at me. And shakes his head, "Most likely not, sorry." My body is melting, I start to cry, but through my pain. I leap onto him, pushing him back down the slope, landing in the water, I'm weeping now, his puts his soft paw on my cheeks, and puts on a smile. Stopping the little drops leave my face. I hug him, squealing "I love you so much, don't leave me." He whispers into my ears, "What? Seriously going to doubt me, because I'm an omega? Showing your dad side too now huh? I'm sure I'll survive he he." I can not comprehend how much I admire Humphrey, even though he's on his last of life, he still remains happy and is able to crack a joke

I laugh a little through my tears, he pecks me on the nose, I look at him for a moment, to then kiss him passionately, it was the best few minutes of my life.

He lets go, and smiles, "I love you too Kate. And I always will, and even if I don't make it out tomorrow, be aware that I'll always be watching over you, making sure you have the greatest life a wolf can have, understand me?"

I nod, he looks around at the gorgeous reflection of the moon down on the lake, the little trees, a butterfly lands on his nose, he chuckles, "Hey there tiny guy. What's your na-" I swipe it off his nose, "Hey hey, shut up about your bug friends and kiss me."

We go in for a third kiss, to be rudely interrupted by April, "Sir, ehm. Sorry if I caught you in a bad time, but the omegas have gathered, there ready for the announcement…"

I let him get up, as he proudly strolls to his podium. April salutes him, he nods his head at her, he needs to make it out tomorrow, I don't know what the hell I'd do without my Humphrey…

Humphrey's POV:  
I look back at Kate, and sigh well, at the end of the day, I finally found out how she feels about me, and that was my only objective in life, so that's certainly a win in my book. Although I wish, we could have explored that more. But it will be cool to go out as some king. Those assholes over at the western pack, better make me a fucking statue or something for giving up my life, right after Kate confesses LOVE for me.

The omegas cheer the second I am visible to them, I hear them say "Radical party earlier!" and "You're the best!" and of course, "Dude, I know your cool and all, but I was trying to get some rest…"

"Omegas, last week, I became your leader. And I'll have to admit, it has been the best week of my life."

"We love you Humphrey!" I hear one roar.

"Love you guys too!"

"Okay, back to the point, you guys have made this the greatest experience ever, I really want to thank you for this. But I also want to apologise…"

"Apologise? For what?" one says,

"Well, tomorrow, at 08:00am." Before I could finish, one interrupts,

"Oh, come on. 08:00 am, I'm lazy how the hell will I get up at that time."

Oh god, how the hell are they going to accept this?

"Guys, we are going to war tomorrow… To help a fellow pack out…"

The surprise on their faces as they look at each other, concerned. I guess I can give them some words of encouragement…

-**Humphrey continues his speech, while the western pack prepare for a battle… Over the moon that Lily has came home, with an incredible alpha… But this wouldn't win them the war…**

No one's POV:

The silence falls upon the western pack territory, everyone begins to say their goodbyes, there willing to fight.

But they all knew that they would certainly lose after a couple of hours. Winston would usually give orders, although thus far, only one order has been made.

Winston and Eve, spend the night in the den, not talking to anyone. Garth tries to encourage them, but. Nothing could change their fate, at this point anyway.

Lily is disappointed to find her pack very much the same the day she left it, in fact, a handful of omegas have died of starvation…

One being Humphrey's pal, Shakey…

Numerous sightings of eastern pack alphas in the area, performing and submitting their final report on the western pack's health. They are ready.

Winston appears out of the den, "gather please. NOW." The pack get in a semi-circle, around the main podium. Where Winston will begin his speech.

To see his pack like this hurts, but he must make the speech encourage them.

"Listen, I know in the past, I haven't been the best pack leader to you all, there's a lot of things that I've done, that I feel terrible about, but there's not much time left before I die and I really makes me realise, I had a pretty damn good life, and it was because of you guys, you were always there for me, and you believed in me, no matter what, so if I were to die tomorrow. There are no other wolves I'd rather be with"

"Wow Winston, beautiful speech…" the pack glances over to see a dark shadow arise from the forest, Tony.

The pack snarl at him, he was the mind behind their executions. "Get out of our territory Tony, or else."

"Oh, I'm sorry, just getting used to my future kingdom, you better hope your soldiers are ready, but after seeing them, I can proudly say that this will be easier than I thought."

Eve comes face to face with him, with demon red in her eyes, "I don't care about what happens to me tomorrow, but I promise, I will kill you Tony. Trust me I will" she says as she shows off her teeth, growling in his face, a bold act from a she-wolf.

"And here I was thinking, that maybe our packs could unite. But then, it would be a complete waste of food huh."

Garth and Lily join the commotion, wondering what is going on, Tony snaps at him. "TRAITOR."

Garth looks down to the ground, ignoring his dad, "You'll be the last, we'll make sure you SUFFER son."

"NOT on my watch, TONY" Winston shouts at him,

"Well, it's a certain win, your pack is a shack of bones. And you have no allies coming to save you this time Winston…"  
"Don't be so sure." Shouts a goose, in a tree. It was Marcel

"Wait, so? Another pack is joining the war, in OUR favour!" Salty says,

"Why yes, you better be sure Tony, that your soldiers are ready, because, you will granted a rude awakening…" Marcel says, as he flies away from the scene… Tony snarls, as he retreats.

**Meanwhile at the silver pack…**

"Our compassion will not go unnoticed. Today, we will step outside my comfort zone. Our very nature will have to rest. For the freedom for others…"

"I don't know, I'm a bit scared… I don't want to do this. Isn't our entire existence about keeping peace?" One says from the crowd.

"Yeah, and also is for everyone to have a good life, I'm telling you. If we don't go to war tomorrow, then the fight will eventually come to us, and… We will lose an entire pack, a pack very close to my heart you guys, it's my home. And if we don't stop this war, soon. Your home, right here, will be gone…" I say to them.

The whispers begin again, a small guy in the middle speaks up,

"Yeah! If I want to go out! I want to go out happy! TO WAR I SAY!"

Finally, someone gets it, and the reaction from the crowd changes, "TO WAR,TO WAR TO WAR!" they chant at me.

"Yes! Yes, that's it you guys! TO WAR IT IS!"

The silver pack roars at me, I feel so awesome right now, "Wait what? WAR? Daddy what's going on?" Kiara says, as I slowly turn around, seeing tears form in her eyes…

**3289 words, :D sorry for not updating in 4 days, got busy with homework and stuff like that, also I'm going to New York for Halloween break, which I'm really excited about! But that also means, no stories for a week… :/ sorry guys… But hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this story will soon come to a close, I just checked the views that this story has gotten, 1,700! WTH! I would have never expected that kind of support, thank you guys, really means a lot…**


	17. Not a chapter 3

**Well guys, I'm heading to New York today, and I won't be able to update.**

**I'll be back home next Sunday, so oof. No updates till next week, I'm nearly done the final chapters, I feel like my writing has really improved since my first chapter. The reviews, favourites and follows! And also… TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! WTF. I never expected this for my first ever story! Hope you guys have a great Halloween, stay safe! **

-Twigyzz.


	18. Chapter 19 will be coming soon

Alright guys I've been back for nearly a week now, but I haven't posted anything, why is that you may ask?

Well firstly the internet on my pc wouldn't work for half the week so that sucked.

And the other reason is that the next chapter is a pretty key chapter in the story that I want to make perfect, so I'm spending a lot more time on it than I'd usually do.

Sorry if you're a regular follower, I hope to get this chapter out before Monday, I just want to make this chapter really good.

Hope everyone had a nice Halloween and midterm break, stay safe!

-Twigy


	19. Meant to be

**Continuing where we left off…**

**Humphrey's POV:**

Tears begin to form in my little girl's eyes, melting me mentally, "Alright guys, your dismissed, get ready for tomorrow" I say as I walk away from my podium, forcing everyone back into the den, I really wouldn't want to lie to my Kiara, but. That may be the only option to keep her happy, admitting it to her about everything, there's no way in hell she could take that, in fact. No one could take that, she needs me, I need her to be strong, to keep me strong, I'm worthless without her cuddling up beside me, she doesn't deserve this. Kate is hugging her, holding back her own tears. 

"Daddy, please tell me that you're not going to war?" she says as she looks into my eyes, desperate for hope, is all that they say to me. I can't really do anything, I guess I have to lie.

"Nope, Daddy is not going to war, Daddy is just going on a little trip, okay princess?"

"Oh okay!" her eyes light up with joy, making me feel even more guilty and disgusted about what I'm doing right now.

"When will you be back?" probably never…

"Oh, am, just for a while, you make sure to be a good girl for me okay Kiara?"

I look over to see Paddy with his wing around April, and Marcel, all sitting there, looking down in sorrow.

"Hey guys, promise to take care of her for me alright? I'm counting on you…" They nod their head. Kiara goes up to them and puts on a smile not even the dirtiest rouge could not find delightful.

"Humphrey, can we talk outside?" Kate says to me, as she exits the cave, I wonder what she wants to say, I follow, "Alright guys, I'll be back in a sec."

I see Kate sitting on the top of a cliff looking straight at the starlight sky, I run up to the top, I sit myself down beside her, the milky coloured moon is out, I glance over to try and read Kate's face as I am still curious of what this was all about, my eyes widen, I do think about it a lot, but it always puts me off guard on how beautiful Kate is. It's like seeing her for the first time all over again, when were first pups, at the water fall. I still crave that moment till this day… Damn, that was over 7 years ago.

She told me her whole story at least a hundred times, it goes like this.

**Well,**

**7.5 years ago.**

Kate's POV:

**Well,** first day of alpha school is over, I learned how to leap and cling onto prey, which was in this case, a spruce tree. I got at least a zillion splinters, I took hours to get them all out, I can still taste the bark of the wood in my mouth when my daddy told me to chomp down on it. Disgusting, and while this was all happening, stupid omegas keep coming down on their log sledge thingys, it's so frustrating, they literally do nothing while we alphas, work all day training to one day feed the mouths of these runts, another log sledge goes by with Salty Mooch and Shaky in it, sliding across the muddy terrain, flinging all the dirt onto my face. Ruining my hair, I shriek at the sight of my beautiful locks looking like poop, I scream down "DAMN YOU STUPID PATHETIC OMEGAS!" I growl at them, to only hear loud distant cackles from the three pups.

"Hey Kate, want to get some of the boys and play truth or dare? Candy is coming too!" Sweets asks.

"No, I'm good, not in the mood for boys." I say as I point to the log sledges and then my hair.

"Oh, my goodness girl! You need to clean that off! Your no alpha looking like that darling!" mom says as she suddenly bursts out from the vegetation, making me and Sweets jump, she's so scary.

I groan to her "Okay MOM, I'll do it later…"

"NOW!" she shouts so loud it echoes through the valley, it's like her super power, which she does not use for good.

"okay mom calm down. I will clean my hair now."

"Thank you honey! Why I didn't see you their Sweets!" mom says as she just spots Sweets trying to leave, I mouth to her "good luck"

I make my way through the forest, searching for this water fall, I'm pretty sure that it is somewhere around here, but then again, info from omegas are certainly not the most reliable source. I continue for another twenty minutes, and I'm beginning to feel that I am lost, the mud has settled into my hair, and all these flies and dragon flies are becoming one with me, while the stupid mosquitoes bite me. I saw mom kill a mosquito before with her paws, I tried to recreate her infamous move, but it was so challenging I gave up in thirty seconds, I call out to Hutch and Can Do, to no response, I'm beginning to get anxious, I've been walking for thirty minutes to see nothing but endless trees.

"Well, this is fun." I say to myself, as I continue to stroll through the hall of trees, until a catch a flicker of light at the corner of my left eye, the amount of relief that came onto me as I dashed towards it.

"Anything but trees, anything but trees!" I say to myself.

I surface from the trees to see the most beautiful bit of the forest I've ever seen. It's almost like it's enchanted, it's literally the only thing in this damn forest that hasn't been beaten by the ugly stick, oh my good god the sparkles from the water, the birds chirping, and the sun's gleaming light make this place paradise for all living things. I head over to the fall to see my reflection.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream as I immediately put my head straight into the water, moving it aggressively side to side, trying to get every last bit of mud off me.

I surface my head, to come face to face with another pup.

He giggles "Nice hair you got there!" as he points to my head, obviously the water didn't help. I stumble backwards at the pure surprise.

"What? Do you think I was going to bite you or something?" he says as he gets closer to me.

I roar at him, "Get away from me you fifthly coyote!"

He giggles again, "You're the fifthly one here, and don't call me a coyote mud head!" he fires back.

"Hey! Don't you have manners?! I'm a girl! You have to show respect to me!"

"Manners? What's that?" is this pup serious? He's never heard of manners before?

"Manners are when you speak in a respectful tone, it can be used to make a good impression or-" he cuts me off. I guess that means he's not lying.

"You don't have great manners yourself if that's your definition."

"How come?!" I snarl at him. This guy is really annoying me.

"You just shouted at me, that isn't respectful, and you haven't made a good impression, nah just kidding your funny, I'm Humphrey, what's your name?"

He's right, I calm myself down before speaking again.

"Kate." I say to him in a normal tone.

"Cool, sooo why are you out here exactly?" he says to me, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh, well some wolves put mud in my hair, I tried to find water to clean it off. Got lost, and here we are."

"You have to lick that off, that amount of mud ain't coming off with water, it'll just get damp and it will make your head a swamp, hey stay still I got it."

"No, it's-" I speak too late as he begins to lick around my face, making me blush a little, but he was right, the mud was coming off.

"Thank you, Humphrey, you sure you're okay with your tongue getting all dirty?" I say to him as he just finishes up the last bit of mud.

"It's fine, I already have a solution planned Kate!" he says as he licks his paw, getting all the dirt onto it, to then smudge it in my face as he laughs his head off.

"Hey! Oh man your getting it now!" I lick around my own face, then licking my paw, just like he did, he's still laughing and splashing in the water. I go in for it, I squish his face with my paw, making sure as much mud gets onto him as possible.

"Hey! Not cool! I'm not going easy anymore!" I laugh as I run laps around him.

"You have to catch me this time around!" I say to him

"Your on!" he shouts at me, as we both laugh our heads off, it was a like a way more enjoyable game of tag, where you actually WANT to get caught. But we played along because it made it more fun, for the catcher and the runner.

He's chasing me now, I slapped him with my paw earlier, it was really weirdly satisfying, using my much more developed speed and ability I am able to exceed his speed every time, and I can tell it's frustrating him, his demeanour sort of reminded me of the omegas back home, but Humphrey's different, I don't know why, besides not being an asshole, I just click with him, even though he doesn't sound like a typical omega, you can tell he is definitely one at heart, a true omega should me, peaceful, playful. All the other aspects that I wouldn't know about since I'm an alpha, but you know what I mean. Humphrey is the perfect wolf, for me…

Jesus what am I saying?! Number one law of the pack, no alphas and omega boyfriends and girlfriends, dad also said something about mates, which I think means friends, which would be a weird way of saying boyfriend and girlfriend, so those that make me and Candy girlfriends? I don't even know if that's allowed. He stops to catch his breath, exhausted, heavy breathing, I feel like I've accomplished a mission.

"Ha! Look at that!_ Thus, did the pupil surpass the teacher…" _I say in an insightful voice, kind of sounding like grandpa, all wise and savvy.

"Oh, shut up, jeez I've never encountered a wolf this fast before, you must practice a lot." He says to me through each breath he takes.

"Jeez, your alphas must suck"

"Alphas?" he asks.

"Yeah, alphas, you know. The ones who get the food, protect the pack, there is no way I'm faster than all of your alphas! I'm just a pup." I say

"Everyone in my pack gets the food, I've never heard of an alpha ether." He tells me.

"Does your pack have any laws?" I ask.

"No, my dad tells me that the only law is that there are no limits to what you can do, and if anyone tells you that, it means that they had reached their limit."

"Humphrey, do you know what an omega is?" I ask, ignoring everything he said.

"Oh yeah, I'm one, and so is everyone else in the pack, all that we really do is go log sledging, and hunt of course, but I'm not old enough yet."

"Can I come see what your pack is like?"

"Sure!"

"Humphrey! It's time for your bathhh!" shouts an unfamiliar voice of a she-wolf.

"I'm already there!" he shouts back.

I can hear the faint sound of a bark colliding with the ground, creating an explosive like sound.

"Humphrey, what's that sound?!" I say as I quickly get behind him.

"Relax Katie, it's just mom."

"One, don't ever call me "Katie" again, two. Is your mom an elephant by any chance?" I ask him, as the faint sound becomes closer and closer.

"Hey! Manners!" he says to me.

"AH!" I scream to see a large log leaping over us, landing on the water below barely hitting Humphrey,

"Humphrey you okay?!" I shout out, only to hear his laugh as he approaches the pond.

"Afternoon mom!" he says to the she-wolf who has just landed, getting out of her space shuttle you could say.

"Afternoon darling, ready for a nice bath?" she says as she kisses his forehead.

"Yeah mom! And also, I met a pup out here! Her name is-"

"KATE!" Screams a familiar voice, my mother. The silhouette of a giant alpha jumps over me, Hutch, they found me. Cando and dad appear, followed by a few other alphas, as they surround the pond snarling at Humphrey and his mom.

"IF YOU EVER! COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, OLIVA, THEN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR LITTLE EYES, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Mom says as she grabs me aggressively by the scruff.

"Get the hell out of our territory Eve!" Oliva barks at mom.

"Humphrey stay close…" I hear her whisper to see Humphrey tuck a little bit closer in to his mother, this is the first time I've ever seen him scared.

"Guys please! There my friends!"

Sorry for being super late, I've recently have been going through a tough time with family, and other issues. But I wanted to get this chapter up, writing really makes me happy, and I don't care if It sucks XD, Again, the support on the story has been spectacular as of late! 2600 views! 9 follows? Insane! I honestly never knew this would happen, thanks again for everything, you guys really help me through these tough times that I've been going through at the minute, hopefully, that I can start updating weekly again :)


	20. Letting it all out

And that's all I really remember, Kate must know more, but just doesn't have the heart to tell me, I woke up a month later in the Western Pack, and the rest was history up till now, I look back upon Kate, her tail was anxiously moving from side to side, not making eye contact, it was clear she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it Katie?" I say, trying to cheer her up.

She giggles "Shut up Humphrey." Through her blissful, adorable little giggle, tears form flowing down her eyes, like a waterfall of sadness, screaming in agonising pain.

"Hey what's up?" I lick her face to try and comfort her, she just turns to me, and smiles, looking deep into the void of my pupils, suddenly she launches herself into my chest and starts to cry.

"I love you…" she says to me, those words will forever be engraved into my memory, my long-time crush telling me that she loves me. I chuckle of how I am a lucky son of a bitch.

"What the hell" she says through her weeping tears. "I'm confessing my love to you, and you chuckle?"

"No, its not like that at all." I say to her, as her eyes turn to mine, intrigued of what I really meant, "Kate, I've loved you for as long as I remember, your perfect personality, your beautiful blonde fur, your amber melting eyes, everything about you makes me happy, I've always thought, that you saw me as a friend, but, you saying that you love me. Really hits me." I explain to her, "You're have literally been in my head ever since I met you, you invade my dreams every night, I remember that one time me and the boys had a sleepover, and I wasn't allowed to sleep until I admitted that I liked you."

"Really?" she giggles, returning to resting her head on my chest.

"Yep, assholes, can't wait to see them again…" I say as I feel a tear fall down my eye.

"You miss them?" Kate asks.

"I miss them, _so m-much…" _I feel little streams flow down my face, Kate notices and licks away my tears, I peck her, before coming in for another hug.

"You eager to see Sweets and Candy?" I ask.

"I guess, but you were my best friend." She says.

"What?" I ask, "I'm no longer your best friend?" we both laugh, although she doesn't respond.

"What? Do you see me as _your boyfriend _now_?_" I say sarcastically, again she doesn't reply.

"I don't want you to go…" She sobbed, her distraught brings my natural omega energy to a halt, her soft sorrow words flip my world upside down in an instant, deeply saddening me.

"Can I go with you? I want to fight, please." She asks looking up at me, our eyes synced together, her pupils shined amber, I look away, they say the more you love, the more you get attached to _it_, considering that I'm going to die tomorrow, wait, I shouldn't describe Kate as an object, okay shut up Humphrey.

No's One POV:

A dead empty silence choked the moonlight sky, Humphrey murmured his very thoughts through his mouth, taking all possible situations, sides, and of course. Outcomes. His racing thoughts come to a halt when the name 'Kiara' speeds towards the finish line, who would take care of her? Surely the birds could? No, no they can't, sure they can help feed a wolf, but not even them, as incredible as they are could not preform the same for a soon to be 450lb bear. I could only imagine the dozens of pounds of meat that I can physically feel the burning sensational desire my body is having for all that meat. One day of fully-grown grizzly food could fill be me up for several months.

I turn back to Kate, her eyes pleading for a yes, despite how wonderful they truly are, I just can't.

"Sorry, Kate. I can't make you do that." I mutter, as the pain blankets me as I look down in deep misery. To my surprise, she giggles.

"Silly little omega" she lets out an electric laugh, with sparks of tears occasionally run down her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask intrigued.

"Humphrey, my family put me through a lot of pain throughout my life, pain I still hold as I grudge to them, pain I still can't forgive them for, but at end of the day, _family's family. _It doesn't matter whatever Kiara, Paddy, Marcel or even you, the one I hold closet to my heart take me, my home will always be the western pack."

I smile.

"You may hate them, but you're still going to fight by my father's side tomorrow, if you had the desire to get an entire pack of wolves you would've dreamt to be born into, to fight in a fierce, most likely gruesome battle, with all being omegas, with a firm love for peace and happiness. How do you think _I feel?_"

"I get it, you want to fight to protect your family." I exclaim "But, Kate, the only thing I crave right now is for you and Kiara to be safe, from war, to always remain within the peace and joyful side of life, the way I enjoyed life-" She interrupts me.

"This isn't about you!" she cries out, "This war isn't about you!"

"Your wrong!" I shout "If I was a never a horny little fucking idiot! None of this would've ever happened! Now I have to resolve my wrong and do what my heart and soul demands I do!" silence strangles the air, my body begins to ease at the sight of Kate, slowly forming back into my true self.

"I-I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to shout at you. I just, love you so much.." She gets up and walks down the steep hill side, I go to follow her, but I think this is where this should stop, I should give her some space.

I stand alone, regretting everything, rage is beginning to boil inside me, like a volcano about to erupt, I'm honestly thinking of letting it all out, with one big powerful howl. But I can't awaken my troops, I should give them the best night of sleep in the entire life, they deserve it if it's all concluding tomorrow, to be buried mere soldiers, even though they deserve way more respect than that…

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while, I've still been very active as of late, the reason this chapter is much shorter than usual, it's simply because this is how I think the talk should end, no more back stories, this is how I want the story to lead, by the way, thank you for over 3,200 views! Holy shit! Also, Humphrey's British Adventure is still in development, with actual planning going into it ****BEFORE**** actually writing it, which was a huge mistake writing this one XD, I really want this to be my best story as I've always thought of this idea being cool. Easter eggs will also be very frequent throughout this story. Let's see who notices them :)**


	21. Tony & The Rogues

No one's POV:

Tony sat down by himself inside his den, the entire pack is ether fast asleep, or getting in some last-minute training. The alphas of the pack teased the western pack after what Tony had told them when he encountered them as allies for the last time, thoughts raced through the aged wolf's head. After a lifetime of knowing this wolf, who he had generally acquaintance with. He could feel his faint but somewhat extensive sorrow for his old friend, as he knows that Winston's defeat was basically inevitable. Tony secretly didn't want to fight, the law of the Centre Pack, the overlords of the Jasper Park wolf packs, suggests that war keeps balance within the packs, they come around for a yearly inspection, if the Jasper Park area has not seen war within that time period further action may be taken such as even exterminating a pack. Kong, the second in command enters the room, standing proud, itching for the battle to begin like a child when they get a new game.

"Sir, that's the last of our troops, they're ready." Kong says, with a slight grin on his face.

"Ehm" Tony simply replies.

"What's wrong sir?" Kong asks.

"Nothing, NOW GET TO BED." Tony bellows.

"Ah, I bet its about that other pack that the idiotic goose told you," which hadn't really crossed Tony's mind, but still struck fear inside of him. "There's nothing to worry about sir, a rack of bones with a few teammates are no match for us mighty wolves, I can ensure you that." Kong chuckles.

"Unless…" Kong stats now with an anxious look on his face "Wh-what if your right sir! What if he got the r-rogues" Tony could sense the overwhelming fear coming from the commander.

"No way Kong, Winston has never had any relations with the rogues, he has a deep fear of them, as they have threatened to invade multiple times, hell, they likely outnumber both of our packs." Tony tells Kong, to ease the commander.

"Wait." Kong says "What if, what if we get the rogues on our side! You remember King right sir?" Tony ran through his thoughts, recalling his father warning him about the new prince of the Rogues, King. The stories of King killing innocent bears for sport which broke multiple pack laws, devouring his own young, grinning with their flesh still visible in his mouth. Although, Tony has never had any problems with King, not to the extent of what Winston has anyway. Maybe this was a smart move on Tony's part.

"Bring our best alphas, we travelling to the Rogues now." Tony stats, as he feels a disc in his back crack, groaning.

"Why must we need the alphas?" Kong asks.

"Because, those Rogues aren't** wolves, **they're ruthless, savage monsters, they'll kill us on sight if we expose any weakness, trust me." Tony says to the young alpha, Kong gulps and nods.

**15 minutes later…**

Kong returns with a squadron of the mightiest alphas they have to offer.

"Boss, why the fuck did you wake up us up at this time, we have a battle tomorrow." Sox yawns.

"Silence!" Tony bellows. "This may be the most dangerous mission of your lives, stop acting like a fucking arrogant cocky teenager Sox! Toughen up soldier because you're in no way prepared for war if your acting like this!" Tony says, remember how much of a prick Garth was to his father during that dreadful time.

The other alphas startle, never hearing their laid-back leader acting strict and harsh towards his wolves, almost developing a new taste of disliking towards their leader.

"You follow my orders, you do what I say, don't wander off alone like a bunch of fucking retards or else you'll be a carcass! You hear me Sox!" Sox avoids eye contact and nods. "Do you understand me!" Tony shouts.

"Yes sir!" they all say at once.

"Let's move out!" Tony says as he turns to face the dark, gloomy, empty forest, towering in front of him like a giant, approaching the sea of trees before vanishing into the night. The others sprint into the void where they last saw him, remembering Tony said to never venture off alone. Putting the gear for the anxious chemical to race.

They continue their lengthy walk to the Rogues home world, which was basically the dead part of the forest, no live thrives there, not even humans dare to venture alone into these dark depressing parts of the notorious Jasper Park.

The group pass the old manufactured bridge constructed many centuries ago by man, the silent treatment the night gifted them made them fear any noise, even the slick swift sound of water racing below, the aged bark losing balance with each step the large wolves made. Not a word is exchanged, only the petrified murmurs of the young alphas in the back, dreading that they didn't just go to sleep.

"Keep moving boys!" Tony shouts as he reaches the end of the bridge, sighing as he looked onwards, they were officially out of the territory, he knew that his squad was now completely exposed to danger, nowhere to hide. Just like the rogues crave.

The thought passes through Tony's head like a spec, but drawing attention to all the brain's organs, absorbing the anxious state which had created a big name for itself as soon as they left the den. He calmed down before strolling again.

Tony's POV:

I take a look back at my alphas, once strong and motivated now a shadow of their former selves, my father once said that fear dominates all, infecting their destiny, for sometimes good. But mostly bad,

"Keep moving boys!" I shout back at them. I hear a few in the back whimpering in the back, like a bunch of toddlers. Fucking pussies. If they only knew the real danger they were in for now, I can no longer smell our scent, this scent is all new to me, it has this twisted, devilish tint to it that makes me shiver, we're not far. I know it.

No one's POV:  
The darkness has now completely blanketed the skies above, now relying on their night vison to see. Naturally this only increased the fear that has dominated their minds for the past 20 minutes, although this would only please Rogues. This is the time they thrive. The hoots of owls, the choir of crickets singing, almost like something out of a horror movie, before the big horrible climax that haunts the rest of the film. Unfortunately for the Eastern Pack. This will too be the outcome, only if Tony thinks of an offer to please the rogues, they're dead meat. Tony knew this and was thinking of an offer that wouldn't affect him or the pack, sending off omegas to be supper isn't something he would do, although knowing that the rogues would certainly take them up on their offer. Although did he need omegas? He thought

"_There always in the way of pack duties, we don't need them to keep peace_." Tony thought.

"No, that's exactly what happened to Winston" Tony muttered under his breath. One faction of the pack departing from it, will completely destroy, and Tony knew this after seeing his rival pack, to become a mere shack of bones in less than 3 months.

Suddenly a storm arose, the heavy rain has a collision course with the alphas, really not helping their poor souls, the thunder cackles almost like it was mocking the wolves, preforming large bangs every minute to catch their senses off guard. The bolt of swift lightning strikes a mammoth of a tree, making it fall like a burning empire. Collapsing right beside them.

"SIR PLEASE CAN WE GO BACK HOME, WE DON'T NEED THE ROGUES!" a young alpha screamed from the back. Tony began replying with a no, until stuttering, the young alpha was absolutely right, to continue this mission would be utter suicide. Tony began using his experienced sense of smell. To come to the realisation, he couldn't smell the atmosphere, the heavy rain made it too dense. Tony did a 360 moving around, sprinting in multiple directions to be only brought to a halt by a bolt of lightning.

Doing this only enabled his night vison useless, he had no idea where they came from.

"BOSS! WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING!" Sox said.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET FRIED?!" "NO, WE'RE CRASHING SOMEWHERE FOR THE NIGHT!" Tony shouted back as he felt the voices were only getting further away.

Suddenly, all the commotion mother nature was creating stopped, almost like it never even occurred.

"Oh no Tony," chuckled a familiar voice "That really won't be necessary, I encourage you follow me…" The voice said.

Tony, still completely blinded by the darkness, huddled up with the familiar scents.

"K-King…" Tony uttered with fear, stuttering. He swallowed up the virus of fear and shouted "King! Where are you! I've got something for you!" Tony shouted at the trees spoke.

"Food?" said another within the trees. "I hope there's SOME betas, don't disappoint me with those skinny ass omegas!" laughed another.

"Bo-bo-boss, you know what your doing right?" the young alpha said, his stance screamed fear. Making the voices laugh.

"You heard about our war with Winston?" Tony said calmly to the voice of King.

"Yeah, I was planning on ending that son of a bitch, he's got a lot of wolves for me and my pack to eat" The statement in the alpha's head seals their fate. Praying to Balto. The leader of the central pack, who supposedly gave good luck.

"Tell me Tony," King said, "What brings that little pathetic group of yours out so far away from home?" Kong said laughing.

"We have an offer for you," Tony said ignoring him, "They got allies, please King, for old times sake. Can you help me out here."

"Is that it?" King laughed, "**Eat em' **" and with that the growls, snarls and laughter began as they rise from their hiding spots. All licking their lips, craving a bit of big alpha flesh.

"No! Please!" Tony begged "I'll give you my old land! Plenty of caribou up there! Perfect for a all alpha pack like yourself." Tony protested. "And isn't cannibalism going against pack law?" Tony said smartly, "I'm sure the central pack wouldn't be too happy about that now, would they King? And I have plenty of my pack members who have been picked off during hunts. Their bodies still remain, so there's your proof."

Despite this threat, the alphas still approached, ready to pouch, three, two on-

"HALT!" King snarled. "Tony, blackmail. Wow, you know, I could end this right now, and the central pack would never find out about this, but your offer is, intriguing. But if you mind, I'd like to alter it a touch." King said in a somewhat posh voice.

"Go ahead," Tony said.

"Force your alphas to scare the caribou downhill, they will stay there for longer. I'd would never rest my body inside that shit hole." King said.

"Your one to talk!" Sox said, "You weird ass mother fuckers literally live in the trees, eating wolf pups, we actually HAVE normal food and NORMAL dens!" Tony's head turned in terror.

"_**Fucking teenager just got us killed."**_ Tony thought.

"Eat em." King said, "I'm just kidding, NOW LEAVE AT ONCE, before I change my mind Tony, farewell, we'll pop by tomorrow." King said retreating into the shadows of the trees, with his minions sprinting behind, snarling, missing out on easy dinner.

"Let's go." Tony said, still locked onto the rogues, before turning around to see his alphas already fleeing back towards the territory as the air and sky cleared up.

**Hi guys! I expected to get this out not for a little while, I'm currently writing on boxing day. HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A AWESOME CHRISTMAS, peace much love bye :) **


	22. The 3 Muskateers!

**Sorry guys, lack of updates due to MORE family issues smh. BUT I have a chance at a job interview next year which I'm super excited for! Enjoy the chapter! :DD**

**No one's POV:**

Silence, darkness and depression possessed Jasper that night, the cool breeze terrorised the wildlife who simply craved a good night's sleep.

Nothing felt right. Something felt wrong.

The peaceful plains of Canada's beloved Jasper Park, seemed to have completely vanished, now gone.

The animals were unaware of what was to come, despite this. They felt it, to them something was there, almost thicker than air.

Who would've figured that all this, was due to two horny teenaged friends about to lean in for a kiss.

And that's where it begins now, all eyes on the fun-loving, peaceful omega wolf, Humphrey.

It's 3am, the moon still stood tall confidently up above. Projecting a beacon of light. Waking Humphrey,

"hmmm" he groaned as he stretches out, glancing down at Kiara who still was fast asleep, cuddled up with the soft delicate feathers of Paddy's left wing. With Marcel shielding her from the right Easing her body with the rough, pebbly stone, the foundation of the den.

"Of course, you two buffoons can sleep." Humphrey hissed jealously cussing under his breath at how annoying Marcel's snoring was, the poor guy's brain was over crowding with stress and anxiety. Which is never a good sign for someone who always finds a way to be positive in the worst types of situations.

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Of course, you two buffoons can sleep." I hiss to myself; my head begins to ache. My ears buzzing,

"Time for a walk" I think.

I exit the den to only hesitate as a tear drop falls onto my muzzle, leaking down my body. I glance up at the aqua sky symbolising morning is soon. No dark clouds.

"Showers must be coming soon, I better go do this quickly, it really makes me smell clammy " I say from past experience.

I approach the aqua pond, managing to step on the smallest little pebbles, followed by a thorny twig thrusting itself into my hollow paws. I tip toe down the hill whining like a puppy, as a try to free my body of this twig.

I suddenly have a sense of something behind me, almost like a sixth sense.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

But my gut says otherwise, I have the urge to investigate, something is there. My Humphrey gut says so.

The dark atmosphere doesn't help, it doesn't feel right. Something, or someone is watching me. Closely, intrigued.

"W-who goes there!" I attempt to say with confidence, to only result in croaks of fear.

Voices, voices in my ears, the wind nudges me, behind me, I hear it say. The den. Then suddenly, something clicks, I clam my eyes shut before leaping onto something, I land face first onto the rock. To only hear a chilling sound. The din of feathers flapping, with a squawk.

Wait…

Feathers, god damn it.

"Ha-ha very funny, you two!" I say with confidence.

"We got you good _ami!_" Paddy says as he lands beside me, Marcel makes a leap of his own, clonking the Gold British duck.

"Hey paddy, I'M French, I say that. Not you, me." Marcel explains with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you guys doing up this late?" I ask, to be returned with a mouth opened reaction

"US?" Marcel shouts, "THE QUESTION, what are YOU doing up this late, weren't you babbling about a good night sleep to your pack of frail dogs."

"HEY! I'm not a fan of discrimination!"

"So? That's life for you old chap." Paddy exclaims "People like that are definitely lower classed embolizes, that reek of them on the streets of London disgusted me as a duckling, and I see its quite world spread." He says leering at Marcel.

"Quiet you." Marcel says spitting water at him.

"So how about you get to sleep now?" I say.

"Again, were not the one leading a mega pack of dimwits, that hardly show any sign of intelligence." Marcel says.

"Quiet, I've got this. Me and the boys used to pull all nighters back in the day, when we were pups. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Your lack of inorganization says otherwise, plus you look like a middle-aged owl that lurks in the trees, to only tell gibberish to all the babies."

"Actually, that actually makes me look like that I'm full of wisdom." I say.

"No, it looks like your filled with pain, what's the problem my child," "You seem like you're in a terrible mood, I bet it has something to with Miss Reine Drame?"

"If that's Kate? Then yeah."

"Ahh _oui oui_, don't worry like all lovers in fairy-tales…"

Paddy interrupts, "exactly, all the love advice you know is from fairy-tales, because your single for life."

"Shut up you twit, I get around!" I couldn't help but giggle like a little kid.

"Anyways, like all lovers, when the conflict is over, which in this case, war. You'll make up, and confess your undying love and attraction to each other…" My body lights up in joy.

"Before ultimately one of the two die, then no one lives happy ever after." He says in a normal tone. Constructing a frown on my face.

Paddy glares at Marcel, making him freeze. "THANK YOU, Marcel, really good words of encouragement there!" I pivot around, with a little tear flowing down my cheek.

"What?! Life doesn't really have happy ever afters. _**As you would say that's life**_…"

No one's POV:

As the two continued to argue like a divorced couple about who get's the kids, taking digs about each other, with Marcel's lack of love in his life being brought back, to be countered with the mention of Paddy's insecurity about asking April out. Until Paddy catches Humphrey at the corner of his eye, laying down blotched onto the grass looking down at his reflection gleaming from the pond, with a sincere frown flowing down his face to his heart.

"Hey Humphrey, don't listen to him, at least you've HAD a girlfriend." Paddy jokes, making Humphrey chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sorry pal, I thought it was as Paddy would call it "**banter"**"

"Well you obviously, being very dim witted. Wouldn't understand the pure beauty that is British culture, so go on, go back to eating your snails!"

Humphrey couldn't help crying with laughter, joy he hasn't felt since his days as a rogue, carefree pup. "Oh, how I miss those days." He thought.

Suddenly a down pour of rain attacks the trio, Paddy starts going mad as the sharp pain of heavy rain paralysed his body, and of course ruined his beautiful silk gold coat.

"I THINK ITS TIME WE HEAD TO BED." Marcel shrieks through the down pour.

**They all agreed and rushed inside. All with a must needed smile on their faces…**

**FINALLY DONE, Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I've just being trying to get this out ASAP. Cos I feel guilty and lazy when I don't update for a while :/ First chapter of the sequel to this has been written. I'm also considering starting a new fan fic, that has nothing to do with A&O, I love A&O above all else, but I still have cool ideas for other franchises. :), I think I speak for most A&O fans there. Anyways, Job interview soon! Super hyped for the sonic movie, as I'm a huge fan. Mario sucks. xD**

**Cya y'all later! Hope you have a great valentines! **

**PEACE. **


	23. Where Have I Been!

Hello? Is Anyone There? Okay, here it goes!

I haven't post on since February, and it's now mid July…

But! I'm back! I still am writing stories and what not, it's just I'm not as addicted to Alpha & Omega as I used to be, but I still love the original.

Another reason is because of family issues, I've mentioned in chapters of lack of updates due to this, but yeah it hasn't really gotten better and I'm still a bit depressed from this.

But I'll pull through and do the thing I love!

Much Love

-Twigyzz


End file.
